Magnificent 10: The curse of the sea-Dragon of the east
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: To those who saw the Mysterious Island, that was the tip of the iceberg. This goes into the pirates of the Caribbean franchise. We'll see 19 curse pirates with a evil lioness from hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the next story I'll get started. As for the HTTYD and Transformers stories, it's gonna be longer than I thought sorry. But this story is going to be a great story, and these guys are many the worse of humanity. Also I've been mis spelling again it's Le-Harve France.**

In 1867, on the seas in a thick fog, comming out of is a British navel vessel carries the same circus that raised Nadia, sails from Eroupe to America. Nadia atbthe age of 7 years old standing in front of the deck of the ship, wearing a dress. Nadia sings: "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a Pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we ritle and loot. Drink up me hearties yo-ho. Yo-ho, yo-ho a Pirate's life for me. We exort, we pilfer, we flich and sack. Drink up..." She's interrupted by someone grabbing her by the shoulder, she turns to see the Pirate with a scarf also known as Number 2 only ten years younger wearing a British navy salior's uniform, his birth name was lost over time, Number 2 works for both the British Navy and Butterfly Royal Navy, he stops Nadia singing and says to her as a warning as he whispers: "Quite ma'lady. Curse pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down upon us, do you?" Nadia was frighten by the salior's warnings then a female's voice says: "Mr. Two." They turn to see Lieutenant Loveberry wearing her British commander's uniform and helmat, as the circus leader a 100 pound man with curely hair, a mustache and monacel wearing a circus leader's cloths. "Are you quite finished?"

Number 2 responds to his suprior: "She was singing about pirates." He toiled the truth to the champion of the Butterfly family's military. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates in this unnatural fog, mark my words." Loveberry not believing in the superstition nor luck says: "Consider them marked. On your way." Number 2 following orders: "Aye Lieutenant." As Number 2, walks away he whispers to himself so Loveberry dosen't hear him: "Bad luck to have a woman on board. Even a miniature one or a commaning officer at that."

Nadia says to her elders: "Actually I think it, would be exciting to meet a Pirate." She states her opinion, as Loveberry walks up to Nadia's side and corrects her: "Think again ms. Nadia. Veil, dissolute creatures the lot of them. I'll see to it, that anyone who sail underneath a Pirate flag or wears a Pirate brand gets what they deserve; A short drop and a suddun stop." Nadia turns to Number 2 who mouths to her: 'She means.' He pulls his scarf, up and looks like a face of a man being hanged, Nadia gasps in fright. Then the circus leader leader steps in and says: "Thank you for your consern ms. Loveberry. But I fear this effect will have on, young Nadia." Loveberry nods in understanding and walks away. Nadia continues: "I still believe it would be exciting."

The circus leader says worried for her: "That's what conserns me." As the leader walks away, Nadia still standing in front of the ship's deck. Then she sees a upside down ummbrella floating in the water, then she sees a, young boy flowing on a piece of wood, Nadia exclaims: "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" They turn to see what she saw was the young man around the same age as Nadia or close to her age.

A salior yells: "Man overboard!" Three sailors tosses rope with hooks on them and pulls him on to the ship. Loveberry takes the boy into his arms and lays him on the floor, and says: "He's still breathing." Number 2 stood on the side of the ship ans saw what shook him and frighten him to the core, and says: "All my goodness." That got the attention of the rest of the crew, and they saw what he, saw. A French passanger ship on fire, no weapons but merchandise. The circus leader says: "What happened?" LT Loveberry answers: "Probably, a French merchant ship wasn't heavily armed." Number 2 speaks on behalf of the crew: "Lot it good it did for them. Everybody's thinking it I'm just saying it. Pirates." The circus leader disagrees: "There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident."

One of the sailors carried Jean and puts him on a table, after he storms away, Nadia stands over him, then he gasps and awakens, Nadia puts her hand Jean's chest and calms him: "It's alright, you're safe now. My name's Nadia." The boy replies: "Jean Rocque Raltique." He gasps till he passes out, Nadia sees a he has a necklace and tied to it is a golden medallion, that looks like a compass with a skull in the middle. "You're a Pirate." Then the circus leader asks: "What did he say?" Nadia conceals the golden medallion, fearing they hanged for being a pirate, Nadia turns around, but still hides the golden object behind her back and answers to her elders: "He says his name is Jean Rocque Raltique. That's all he said." Loveberry turns to Number 2 and orders him: "Take Mr. Raltique to below deck, and give him medical treatment." Number 2 replies: "Understood Lieutenant." Number 2 lifts Jean off the floor and carried him below deck, the circus leader and Loveberry takes the stares to mast and asks the Helmsman: "Helmsman, which harbor is the closest?" The Helmsman answers: "New York's the closest harbor. Only 5 nautical miles away."

So they sail for New York, as Nadia returns to the front of the ship's deck, secretly holding the medallion in her hand, she slowly lowers it and sees something through the fog. Her eyes wided of what she saw, it was a Man-O-War ship, with Asian sails, and thr flag was a black flag with a green Chinese dragon, holding a flame in its right claw and a orb of water in it's left claw. Nadia closes her eyes.

She opens them in the present of July 7th 1877. In America in the Loud house, a knock on the door and Lori's voice says: "Nadia! It's literally breakfast." So Nadia gets up from her bed and puts on her cloths mainly her braw, sleeveless red vest, and underwear and long loincloth. She exits the door and walks down stares where her friends of the Magnificent 10, the Loud family, Ms. Electric, Marie. Even though the Magnificent 10 toiled their friends but not a lot believed them only Lincoln, Lana, Lily, K.O, and Lisa. Nadia: "(Groan) I had that weird dream again." Lanu asks: "What was it? Was it about a white whale trying to eat a ship of whalers, and who's captain lost his leg to the white whale and wants revange but ends up getting killed?" Nadia replies: "No, it was about pirates."

As everyone was eating their breakfast San was feeding Lily with mushed eggs on a spoon and says: "Open up, Lily here comes the wolf wanting to go back into its deb." Lily eats the spoon full of mushed eggs. Ashitaka says to his wife: "You're an expert with Lily. Almost like instinct." Rita Loud agrees: "Yep. Wait till you have children of your own. We almost go crazy with this many kids but, still make it worth while." Jean toiled Marie the Mysterious Island, Nemo, Kong and the Skull-crawlers and all the four tribes, she believed it, and wants see it but Jean toiled her someday soon. Then a knock on the front door was heard, Nadia gets up and says: "I'll get it."

She walks to the door and opens it, to see her old boss the circus leader. "Ho no." Before she could close it the circus leader steps his foot in the doorway blocking it from closing. The circus leader says: "Wait! Nadia just hear me out!" Nadia not listening and replies in anger: "No! I'm not going, back to the circus!" The circus leader correcters her: "No, I'm not here to bring you back. I'm here to fire you." She stops and opens to door, then the rest of her friends in the Loud house apartment comes in behind her, and sees the circus leader.

Laun says in the form of a pun: "Well the pony express is here but where's the pony! Hahahha! Get it?" Everybody groans not finding it funny at all. They see circus leader with a moving crew and furniture, dressing drawer and cloths. Lynn Sr asks: "Uh, Nadia? You know this man?" Nadia answers: "He's my former boss for when I worked for the circus as a animal trainer and acrobatic. Also why are you here?" She asks her former boss who answers: "For starters, I'm firing you, since you haven't been to work in sometime, and here's the money you've made for working for me all those years. And I'm here to give your personal belongings back. You don't work for me anymore that dosen't mean I havw to carry your stuff." So he pulls out a clipboard with a form that legalizes that her belongings no longer is property of the circus. "Alright now that's clear. Move it up boys! Where's your room?" Nadia answers: "Up stares to the last room on right." So the moving crew picks up the furniture and dresser and other stuff and carries it to Nadia's room. After they finished setting the objects down they walked out of the building and the circus leader pays them in cash, and turns to Nadia tipping his hate and says his farewells: "Good bye Nadia. And good luck, I hope your new life is better. Besides the circus was no good for you, anyway." Laun jokes again: "Well Nadia I guess your 'moving' on up now. And that circus leader wasn't 'clowning' around. Or 'lioning' to you. Hahaha! Get it?" They all groan still but Lynn sr says: "That last one was actually a good one though." San still holding on to Lily who says: "Poo-poo." She then makes a wet farting sound, Rita takes Lily and says: "Alright, it looks like someone needs to be changed. I'll take it form here." So she goes up stares to changer Lily's diaper.

As everyone else besides Nadia goes back to eating breakfast Lincoln says to Nadia: "So Nadia? You worked in the circus? That must've been a crazy job." Nadia replies: "Yes it was. But that was a lifetime ago. I've moved on, they say the circus is a funny life but not entirely true." Lincoln asks: "What do you mean?" Nadia says: "It's best you don't know." Lincoln understood and says: "Ok. Also I can see why he returned all your stuff. I don't think he planed on carrying your things forever. I mean I don't plan on carrying my, sister's stuff forever." Nadia walks back up stares abd enters her room to see all if her stuff, she opens her dresser drawer and lifts the secret bottom to reveal the golden medallion tied to a necklace shring hidden after all these years, she sighs in releaf.

She puts the necklace around her neck, then hides it in her bra, and she remembers the little boy, who the same as Jean her boyfriend. They were separated after they docked in New York and he was taken to a hospital over time they forgot about each other but the dream brought back memories and if he found out she stolen his medallion he'll probably hate her for it. Lori opens the door and says: "Nadia, you need to come down again, there some more people to see you and your Magnificent 10 friends." Nadia says: "I'll be down in a minute. I need to get some new cloths on." So she removes her old circus cloths shes been wearing all this time and put on a long skirt, and long sleeve button shirt.

As she and the others who are also dressed in their normal clothes they haven't warn since their old west, so they returned to the door, then open it to see the Pirate Captain, and Number 2, dressed in local police uniforms. Everyone says in unison: "What tha...?" Pirate Captain lifts up his hate and says: "Good morning everyone. We're a couple of local police officer, going around doing patrols and saying hello to the neighborhood." They were still in confusion of why two pirates were dresses as the NYPD officers. But the Pirate Captain whispers: "We're not really policemen, we're the Pirates. We're masters of disguise." He winks to the heroes and the Magnificent 10 and Marie.

Star asks: "Why are you here?" The Pirate Captain answers: "Well, we came to tell you that the crew and I got a new ship, a transport ship, the crew of the...N (Nautilus), is part of the ship now, they still wear the jumpsuits, as dose the original crew still wear their normal (pirate) cloths. As for the N ship is in a safe place, so it won't be use unless it's in desperate need so it's former Captain's ship wont be used for evil." Ashitaka says: "Alright. So what else you and the crew doing now?" Number 2 answers: "Ho, we're basically delivering cargo. We're a merchant ship now, but we still do, a little piracy." Mabel asks: "Really? Like what? Steven adds: "I hope you're not attacking innocent ship of people?" Pirate Captain answers: "No, we only attack rich ships, steal from the rich give to the poor type deal. And we're here to see if you want to come on our next voyage." Steven aks: "What's the next voyage?" Pirate Captain answers: "Its in Le-Harve France. We're delivering some cargo and to watch the French Revolution re-enactment."

Jean realizes a re-enactment of a important French historical even. Jean exclaims: "The Revolution! I almost forgot a out that!" Ashitaka asks: "Why you so, worried?" Lisa answers being a child genius: "It's a reasonable you don't know. The French Revolution is one of many different Revolutions that fought for French's independence. In this Revolution the pesents failed many time till finally they defeated the nobels and monarchy that robbed the people of their decent money through over payed takes similar to how the American Revolution was started. But they were in their native soil. So you can see why Jean so eager to return home, to witness a historical event, that his ancestors fought that has inspired French freedom."

Jean begs Ashitaka: "Ashitaka can we please go to Le-Harve, to watch or join in the re-enactment?" Ashitaka responds: "Why not? It could be fun." The rest agrees, and Marie asks: "Can I come too?" Nadia pats her head and says: "Sure Marie."

So the evelvin youths pack up their weapons, incase of an emergency, and clothes to change instead of wearing the same thing all the time. Soon after they loaded they head out for the crew's new ship as they wave good bye to their fellow apartment roommates, but Jean stopped when Lucy stood in front of him that spooked him. Jean breathes heavily and asks: "Lucy what is it? And why do you keep doing that?" Lucy answers with no sign of emotion and toneless: "It's the story of my life and who I am. Anyway I saw your future; 19 souls condemned to an eternity of living death, for crimes they committed to humanity on the high seas. Only a blood debt from the 20 crew members whose blood corses through your vains will free them and return them to mortality." Jean was shocked to hear that seeing how he's seen events and creatures that defied science. Lisa being a child of sciense disbelief says: "Popycock. Don't listen to Lucy, 90% of her so called 'predictions' don't come true. Believe me, I learned that the hard way when she said I make a discovery of a new species of antlered Athene noctua." Everyone was confused of what she said, so she corrects them. "A antlered light owl." Lincoln adds: "Me too. I wasted a whole day out of fear, and I've been waiting for the trip for days." He shakes his shakes his fist in regret of that day that still haunts him. Jean says: "You're right I cannot be letting fear contorl my actions. No offense Lucy." Lucy says: "None taken. But mark my words 10% goes a long way."

At the docks the misfit pirates, and Nautilus crew including Mowgli are aboard the ship as Jamerhai, her family, the so called off colors were living in New York 2 blocks down from the Loud house. As the crew packs for the voyage. They sailed for 5 days till they finally reach the French territory. And standing at the docks was the Butterfly royal family and bodyguards.

 **This is a short one I thought I start out small and build it up so wait till next chapter I'll get started soon. So leave. Ideas, which characters form these shows, and movies you want to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter and let me know if you like it and have any ideas.** **Also sorry it took me a while, but it's gonna be while for a single chapter. Also for the characters that's Jean's anut and uncle I don't know their names, they never said what they were on the show "Nadia and the secret of Blue Water".**

After docking into La Harve, Jean was glad to be in his home village and country. After leaving the ship the Magnificent 10 felt hungry so Jean leads them to a local restaurant, where they eat French food, some look great others look like snails which to their point of view is disgusting.

Seeing the village, and farmlands including the farm animals, which Mabel couldn't help but pet them from cattle, sheep, chickens hourses etc... they walked till finally they run into Jean's uncle. Jean says: "Uncle! It's great to see you!" Jean's uncle hugs his nephew and replies: "I know! You've grown into a fine young man, and I see you've brought friends and their pets. So which one pf these ladies is your girlfriend? I must give my condolences." Jean introduced his friends: "Uncle these are my friends Ashitaka and his wife San." The two Japanese bow in respect, San says: "Please to meet you, sir." Jean continues: "This is Dipper and his twin sister Mabel. This is Connie and Steven." Steven shakes Jean's uncle's hand and says: "It's pleasure to meet you sir." Star steps in and introduce herself and her friend: "I'm Star Butterfly of the Butterfly royal family and this is my friend Marco." Jean finally introduced the woman he loves: "And this is Nadia, the love of my life."

Jean's uncle says: "Hahaha! I must say Jean you've got some colorful personality friends, and a lass who's beautiful too." Nadia blushes and says: "Thank you." Jean's uncle says: "I hope someday I can call you niece-in-law. But anyway Jean you should go meet your aunt." Jean says: "Ho, we were heading that way. Thank you." So the two hugged and so Jean and his friends continue on their way to Jean's aunt as they pass him, Jean's uncle was surprised to see a pink adult lion, a grey lion cub, a elk, and pig.

But they're stopped by Star's parents who're surrounded by the royal gaurds. Her father River hugs his daughter tightly and says: "Hello Star! It's great to see you again!" They both laugh as the see each other again, whiles Moon mother of Star simply smiles. Moon says: "It's good seeing, you Star, and with your friends no doubt." The Magnificent 10 bowed in respect, Moon says: "Ho, no need for that, you're Star's friends." River and Star stops hugging and she asks: "So mom, why you're here?" Moon answers: "We've came to watch the re-enactment, why are you here?" Star answers: "Well Jean wanted to comr for the re-enactment as well and, to visit his aunt and uncle. Some of us may watch or join it." Moon replies: "Ho...well good. Have a nice day, and I hope you'll enjoy the re-enactment." Star says: "Bye mom." Moon and River says: "Bye Star." So the two groups go their separate ways in opposite dirrection.

The Magnificent 10 walked for an hour and a half till they reached Jean's aunt'ss house. Jean removes his hate like a gentalman, and says to his friends: "Well eveyone, here we are my Auntie and Uncle's house. And auntie is going to love you." Ashitaka says: "If she raised you, than she has to be." San agrees: "She must have a pure heart, and kind of being a mother figure." So Jean walks up and knocks the door. The woman coming out is wearing a dress, and her hair is in a bun ponytail, she puts her hand on her hips and says in a gruff voice: "So you come crawling back." She said, that threw the rest of Magnificent 10 off, he said she was nice, but to his point of view. Jean still happy to see her and says: "Hello Auntie. It's great to see you. Also I want you to meet my friends." She turns to see his friends who some wave at her and she's a bit...uncomfortable.

She turns back to her nephew and say to him: "Jean, come in." So Jean walks into his aunt's house. The rest waited outside, but they can hear them, Jean's Aunt saying out loud to her nephew: "Jean Rocque Raltique! You come home bringing your new so-called friends, did you notice two of them's skin? And that two of them being Asian, and one looks like a Gypsy, and the last one is Hispanic. There als so twins, and finally there's the spoiled rebel princess of the Butterfly royal family and those mangy animals, i mean a lion cub and a adult lion that's pink for some unknown reasons and a elk and finally a pig." Jean protects his friends: "But they're not bad people Auntie and Star isn't spoiled maybe irresponsible every now and again but she is determined. Besides we've been through a lot together, things you wouldn't believe." Jean's auntie says: "Jean, I trust you, but when your father went missing, you came to live with us. We barely had enough for your schooling and to feed for us, they you solid your father's beautiful farm to build your piles of junk and an airplane that can't fly. You got a lot to learn of how the world really works and takes to sruvive." Jean replies: "It's not junk and I build an aircraft that dose work."

Then a knock on the door, Ashitaka and Steven walk in. Ashitaka says: "Hum...ma'am? We've overheard, you but Mrs. Raltique? Jean is our friend and he's us many times." Steven adds: "Yeah, he's a great inventor and clever minded young man." Jean's aunt just scoffs and says: "Seriously? He can't make an aircraft that works." Ashitaka defending Jean's honor: "On the contrary, he's made an aircraft and other inventions that helped us many times when we've been in trouble situations." Jean's aunt knows when she's beaten and says to her nephew: "Alright Jean, your friends have convinced me. But we don't have enough money for, food to feed you and your friends and us."

Steven says with a smile: "We can go grocery shopping." Ashitaka pulls out from his pocket and places what was in his pocket in Jean's aunt's hand and asks: "Will this be enough for your money troubles?" Ashitaka give Jean's aunt a handful of tiny gold but she didn't know it was gold so she felt insulted and says: "Hey! This isn't money! Take this back you cheep scape!" Steven says: "Uh...That's gold ma'am. Solid, pure, gold. They're each worth 5 to 10 dollars each." Ashitaka adds: "That shall help with your money problems for a few months." Jean's aunt was excited they can pay many debts and other things.

Soon San, Marco, Star, Mabel, Dipper, Connie and Steven went grocery shopping for dinner. Soon after they returned they had a wonderful feast, even the animals too, Yakul ate hay fit for a track horse, Waddles ate slop, Lion and King ate raw stakes.

The next morning people were signing up for the, French re-enactment and are gievn costumes, and real Revolution swords and muskets with blanks. While Ashitaka, San, Dipper, and Marco choose not to join, they rather watch the re-enactment along with Jean's aunt and uncle, and the Butterfly Royal family, sat with the audience. While as Nadia, Mabel, Star, Jean, Steven and Connie choose to join in. Mabel and Star were given tramp cloths, Jean and Steven were given French rebel uniforms, and Nadia was given a white dress with a corset, it took two women to tighten it for her body, and it made her brealy breath. Soon the re-enactment begins, for 40 minutes they fought and fell playing dead, the tramps and rebel forces used pitchforks and other farming tools as weapons while rebel soldiers used swords and muskets. Then there's a momentary cease fire.

Somewhere else aboard the ship of the misfit pirates and Nautilus crew were having free time. Some were on the side of the ship fishing, many were playing cards, and while a few were asleep. Pirate Captain says to his second in command: "Number 2, you're in charge till I, return." Number 2 salutes and says: "Aye, aye sir." So the Pirate Captain, with Polly on his shoulder he walked around to find another ship. Before he could board it, two young men both blond hair and dredlocks wearing French 1870's military uniforms.

Their names are Peteie a skinny laid back and as for his older brother named Ronaldo, a plus size man who wears glasses, and is conspiricy nut. As they step in front of the Pirate Captain, and Peteie says: "This deck is off limits to civilians." The Pirate Captain says: "I am terribly sorry. If I see any I shall infrom you two." He still tries to board the ship, but guards still stand in his way. He sees another ship a much larger ship, and says a clever way to outthink them: "You know, the two of you are fine genetalmen and there's a histoical re-enactment going on but why did you received an invitation?" Peteie anwers: "Someone has to watch the ships and so no, one can take the ships." Pirate Captain asks again: "What about the about that ship over there?" They turn to see the large ship he was pointing to. Ronaldo answers: "It's true the Le Faucon is the mightiest ship in France but there's no ship that can out speed the Le Guépard." Pirate Captain replies: "I've heard of a ship that's both powerful and fast, unbeatable. 'The sea-dragon of the east'." Peteie scoffs in disbelief, his brother being a conspiracy nut believes in it. Peteie says: "There's no possible ship, that's real, as what, you describe." Ronaldo says: "But the sea dragon of the east is a real ship. I've seen it myself." Peteie still in disbelief replies: "No, you haven't." Ronaldo responds: "Yes I have." Peteie questions his older brother and asks: "You've seen a, Man-O-War ship with, Asian sails that's crewed by the damed, and Captained by a man so evil, that hell itself spat back out?"

As the two argued Pirate Captain and Polly sneak aboard the Le Guépard. Till finally Peteie says: "So you've seen a Man-O-War ship, but not crewed by the damned or Captained by a man who's so evil, that hell itself spat back out?" Ronaldo simply says: "No." Peteie says in victory: "Like I said, there's no real ship, that's can match the Le Guépard." They turn to see the Pirate Captain was at the helm, and rush to him and point their rifles at him. Ronaldo say: "Hey! You're not suppose to be here!" Pirate Captain says: "I'm sorry. It's just a lovely ship."

Peteie asks: "What's your name?" Pirate Captain lies: "Smith, or Smithy if you like." Ronaldo asks: "What's your perpouse 'Mr. Smith'?" Peteie adds: "And no lies!" Pirate Captain steps away from, the helm and quickly says: "Alright. Truth is I plan to, comander one, of these ships, sail to Blood Island and hire a crew, and make a fleet that'll plunder any kind of merchant ship stealing from the rich to give to the poor." Peteie says: "I said no lies!" Ronaldo whispers to his youngerr brother: "I think he's telling to truth." Peteie replies: "If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't havd toild us?" Pirate Captain says: "True, unless you two didn't believe me. It's a little trick called lying-truth." The two gaurds were confused by what he said.

Back with the Magnificent 10, Nadia still barely breathing through her corset. As everyone talked about everyday things, Jean and Nadia we siting down and having a conversation till an old friend comes into the conversation: "Hello." They turn to see Loveberry. Nadia exclaims: "Lieutenant Loveberry!" Loveberry corrects her: "Well it's actually Commodore now. It's been 10 years a lot can change in that period of time." Nadia stands up and is amazed by Loveberry's apperence Loveberry was wearing a officer uniform. Loveberry says: "Um, young man may I borrow ms. Nadia for a moment?" Jean nods yes, os Nadia follows her old friend to a cliff side.

Down below the cliffside there was the docks and the Pirate Captain still talking with the two guards speaking about the Mysterious Isalnd.

Loveberry and Nadia stood near the top of the cliff's edge. Loveberry says Nadia: "You know ms. Nadia it's been ten years since the voyage from Eroupe to America, and saving that boy who looks like the boy, you were talking to." Nadia says: "He is." Loveberry says: "Ho...Well I can see you two as a couple, and that you've grown into a fine young woman." Nadia says gasping for breath: "Really? Through...I must say...you haven't age a day..." Loveberry says: "Yes, you see, I have this very rare disease, that slowls my aging. Would you believe that I'm 60 years old?" Nadia was shocked to hear that. "And to be honest Nadia, I have feeling for other women." Nadia keeps getting shock and says: "You mean?" Loveberry finishes: "Yes, I am gay. I hope this dosen't bother you." Nadia quicky says: "No, no, no! I've seen others gays including a couple married and has a child, named Clyde." Loveberry says: "Ah, it feels good coming out of the closet. And I've seen you, Star and your friends grown into young men and women. Especially you Nadia." Nadia is starting to lose for breath and says: "I can't breath." Loveberry thought she meant something else: "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself. Fearing if the military finds out I'll get thrown out of the Butterfly royal military for they don't allow Homosexuals."

Nadia then faints and falls off the side of the cliff into the water. But before she entered the water, Pirate Captain still talking to Peteie and Ronldo about how Kong killed the Big One till they heard a splash, which cought their attention.

Back with Loveberry who didn't know, Nadia fell, till she turns to where Nadia stood. Loveberry says: "Nadia?" She turns around to see if she walked away then looks down to the water, where she fell in. Loveberry yells: "Nadia!" She was about to remove her coat till another officer stops her and says: "Ma'am the rocks! It's a miracle she missed them!" So Loveberry along with the local French constable and 10 Butterfly royal guards to rescue Nadia, but she didn't toild Nadia's friends, for she didn't want to worry them.

Pirate Captain asks Ronaldo: "Aren't you going to save her?" Ronaldo responds: "I can't swim." Neither could Peteie, so Pirate Captain removes his hat, giving it to Ronaldo and says: "Pride of the French Navy you are. Do not lose these and her." He gives his coat, fire arm, sword and Polly to the two brothers. Then he dives in to save Nadia. As Nadis sinks to the bottom, the medallion begins to float and sends a vibration from the bottom of the water to the surface, through the ocean. Peteie ask: "What was that?" Ronaldo didn't know, how to respond, then a powerful gust of wind blows nearly blew their hats off, so they held on to them.

As the Pirate Captain reaches and grabs Nadia and swims back to the surface and back to the docks. As Peteie lays Nadia of the deck floor he says: "She's not breathing!" So, Pirate Captain pulls out his knife cuts the dress and rips the corset off, where she gasps for air and coughs up water. Peteie says: "I never thought of that." Pirate Captain says: "Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

He then sees, the golden medallion, and is surprised to see it, as if he recognize it. Pirate Captain asks: "Nadia, where did you get this?" Soon he's surrounded by the French constable and Butterfly royal guard, one of them lifts up Nadia and wrapes her in his coat. Loveberry says: "Sir, you're in a non-civilian area, and there for you're under arrest." Nadia vouches for her captain: "Wait! You can't arrest my rescuer and Captain." Loveberry turns back to the Pirate Captain and questions: "Captain?" Pirate Captain says: "That right, she along with her friends are part of the crew." There's some tensions rising till she opens her hand for a hand shake and says: "Well that means a thank you is in order."

He hesitated to shake but still shakes her hand only to pulled in and she raises his shirt sleeve to reveal a brand mark of the letter p. "Judging from this mark you've had a run in with the East India Tranding company." She still raises the sleeve to show a tattoo of a flag with capital letters of P and C. "The Pirate Captain. A pistol with only one ball. A dodo bird instead of a parrot, but I have no interest of a former extint bird. As for your sword." She unsheaths it to show it's metal. "I half expected it be made out of wood. You are without a dout the worst pirate I ever heard of." Pirate Captain takes it as a compliment: "But you have heard of me. The Pirate Captain!" He said with his arms raised in the air of showmanship. "Where's your ship 'Captain'?" She said with a condescending tone at the end of her sentence. Pirate Captain points to his vessel: "Over, there." The gaurds turn to the ship and turn back to the Captain. "And to be honest with you, we're now a merchant ship, and we only been stealing ship from greedy rich people vessels but no harm to the crew unless they didn't give us choice, and we've only gave to wealth to the poor." Loveberry says: "Still you committed treason against the British crown on the high seas. As for Nadia and her friends I can grant them amnesty, but you and your crew are under arrest." So she orders the royal guard handcuffed the Pirate Captain and his crew including the original misfit pirates and Nautilus crew, and confiscated the ship.

 **Sorry it took me a while, but worth it, and wait till next chapter. Also can 19 people really crew a Man-O-War ship? Wait till you see who's the crew of pirates. Also I'm looking to add more added characters incase nineteen isn't enough to crew a Man-O-War ship.**

 **Also look for any easter eggs in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know many of you want me to continue the Httyd and Transformers series which i will, hopefully Wensdays and weekends after the Fourth of July. It's a busy time of the year I hope yiu can understand that. And I'll go in order, after the riders of Berk there's the Defenders of Berk then Race around the edge.**

 **Before you get started to read this, please look up these characters and shows: The Seriyū Seven: Nakago (the Captain), Amiboshi (cannoneer 1), Suboshi (cannoneer 2), Soi (lover of the captain and lighting wielder), Tomo (assassin/actor), Ashitare (beast-man/brute), and Miboshi (physic killer) from Fushigi Yuugi.**

 **The band of Seven: Bankotsu (fistmate), Renkotsu (rifleman), Jakotsu (snake lady), Suikotsu (killer with split personality), Ginkotsu (earil steam cyborg), Mukotsu (toxic demolition expert), and Kyōkotsu (giant) from Inuyasha.**

 **The Rough Rhinos: Mongke (Helmsman), Kahchi (Guan dao wilder), Ogodei (chain slinger), Vachir (flame-archer), and Yeh-Lu (demolition expert) from Avatar the last airbender.**

 **Look these characters up before reading also I forgot to aid Marie the side kick of the M10 (short for Magnificent 10) so sorry.**

As the pirate crew and Nautilus crew were, in the French prision in separate cells each minding their own business thinking this can be worked out. There are other group of prisoners in one cell, all trying to lure a dog that keys to the cells in its mouth, with a bone from leftover chicken.

Pirate Captain says to the prisoners trying to get the dog to come to them: "You keep doing that, the dog's never going to move." Lars sitting on the floor against the wall agrees: "Yeah, he's probably trained not to move." Prisoner 1 says: "Well excuse us if we, haven't resorted to the gallows just yet." So they went back trying to lure the dog to their cell.

Meanwhile Marie fell asleep and was carried by Jean to his personal house/workshop for his inventions. They entered the house and Jean tucks Marie into bed and says: "Good night my, dear Marie." The rest of the M10 went to a hotel, whiles Nadia rest at Jean aunt and uncle's house. As Jean aunt gathers and puts hot coals into a pan that has a lid with holes, and places under the Nadia's bed for warming her up. Nadia is wearing a night gaun, Jean's aunt says to Nadia: "There you go. Now get some rest, you've had a long and hard day." Nadia replies: "Thank you." So she falls asleep in bed as Jean's aunt quietly closes the door.

As everyone of the Magnificent 10 rested, in the night. Most of La Havre, was either asleep or drinking wine and ales in bars. Then coming out of nowhere a fog rolls in, from the docks, and in the fog is a Man-O-War ship with Asian sails, it sails close to La Harve but not to it's docks just stops in the bay.

Else where Loveberry walks with Queen Moon and King River, in the country along with the company of royal gaurds of 10 men. Moon says: "It was good to see, Star and her friends again." River agrees: "Yes, especially that young fellows Marco and Steven." Loveberry adds: "Well I, prefer, Star's friends Jean and Nadia." Queen Moon says: "I find them, all unique in the own ways. Gasly weather isn't?" Loveberry agrees: "Bleek. Very bleek." Then a faint sound is heard, River asks: "What's that sound?" Loveberry hears and sees through the dark, soon she covers and pushes down the king and queen as she exclaims: "Cannon fire!" They ducked, but the guards were hit few were killed, some wounded, one lost his leg, as one screams in pain for his ears are hurting. Loveberry orders: "Return fire! Use the re-enactment cannons if you, must!"

As the ship's cannons continues to, fire, from thr docks, to the town. In the prision cells, Pirate Captain says: "I know those guns." So he, Number 2, Lars and the rest of the crew look through the cell windows. They look and saw the ship, and it's friring borage of fire power. Pirate Captain continues: "It's the sea dragon."

In the other cell, one of the prisoners says: "The sea dragon of the east? I've heard stories. She preying on ships, and European settlements in the Caribbean and Asia. Never leaves survivors." Helmsman with his arms cross says: "No survivors? Than I wonder where the stories came from I wonder." The prisoners wonder that too, then a cannon shot blasted through the prisioners freeing the same, prison that had the prisoners trying to lure the dog a moment a go. The prisoners take their chance to escape prisoners 2: "I'm sorry all of you. Your luck isn't very good."

Soon eleven pirates on three row boats travel to shore. The crew consists of Chines, Japanes and a small mixture of other cultres wearing traditional armor and cloths. As the crew enter La Havre the first is a woman the lover of the captain named Soi known as the lighting woman, she has creamy skin and brown hair and is wearing a Chinese armor and short skirt cloths so she can run fast, and boots, she carries a sword.

The second and third are twins named Amiboshi and his older brother Suboshi they're cannoners. Amiboshi has light brown and is wearing a purple Chinese cloths has a long pony tail, headband that's black, his brother wears the same cloths the only thing differents is that it's orange, the use swords and wooden small flutes. There's a man-beast named Ashitare wearing a dark purple torn vest with no sleeves and purple pants with the left leg torn up to his knees, he's covered in scars all over his body and wears chains on his wrist and ankles.

Members of the Japanese members is a fire arms user named Renkotsu, he's wearing a light blue kemono with orange samurai armor and a head band covering his bald head, on his face are tattoos, from the side of his bottom jaw to his eyebrows are triangular tattoos color dark purple.

Another member is named Suikotsu he has spiky hair black hair ans wears a dark blue kemono and blueish-black samurai armor, and uses four long bladed hand claws on both hands, and has six green tattoos from the side of his ears and forehead.

The third member is named Mukotsu he wears a solid white cloths and has a mask for he carries toxic bombs, he has ever known toxicant from lethal to nonlethal and antibodies incase he accidentally poision himself, he has red tattoos around under his bottok eyes lids.

The last Japanese member entering La Havre is a tall man named Kyōkotsu a eight foot tall giant with samurai armor but no kemono, except under wear and tattoos under his bottom eyelids as well.

As for the other culter member, the first man is a large bearded man that conected to his hair but the top of his head is bald, wearing red armor he uses a weapon called a Guan dao.

The next one is a Native American wearing hard leather armor, he has a red tattoo on his face over his eyes, chin and to his forehead, he uses a bow and arrows, but arrows are flaming for on his bow is a lighter.

The third one is a dark skin man using a chain with a blunt object at the end, that he swings he wears amour around his weast and a belt up to his right arm shoulder, he has a mustache/mutton chops, and a pony tail on his right side of his head.

Lastly a man wearing full black/red armor and helmet covering his face but with three slides to see, and he uses explosives but non-toxic.

The Magnificent 10 sees the chaos Marco says: "Wow! Where did these guy came from?!" Ashitaka says: "It dosen't matter! The people are under attack they need our help! Suit up!" So Ashitaka put on his Native American/western cowboy cloths. San her usual cloths but with a white wolf fur cape and red clay mask. Star medieval armor and carries a mace, and put her wand in her belt. Marco is wearing black leather cloths, cape, boots and cowboy hat, and uses a long saber sword. Steven his gypsy cloths and carries his shield. Connie wearing dark blue tight ninja cloths with a red belt, and ties her hair into a ponytail and uses her friend Steven's anxestral sword. Yakul, Lion goes with their companions while, Waddles stays.

As for Jean he saw the chaos and takes Marie out of bed and puts her in the closet for safty, and gets his sword and rushes into battle. Nadia looks out to see the choas as well.

As the crew of invading pirates charge in killing, innocent people, the local police respond to the rampage as do the Butterfly royal military forces, both using the re-enactment weapons and cannons with real ammo.

As the Magnificent 10 enter the village they separated in different directions, Marco and Ashitaka takes the west, Steven, Connie and Star takes the north, and San takes the south and east. Renkotsu and Mukotsu were infront of a barn Renkotsu uses large fire arms including a multiple barrled gun while Mukotsu throws toxic explosives. They hid behind hey and berrals as the fight 5 French officers who uses rifels, as the hid behind stone walls at a hight of 3 ft. Ashitaka and Marco riding on Yakul sees the fight and so take the pirates from behind the barn entrance. They dismount and enter the barn. As the police men hid to reload their weapons, Marco and Ashitaka slowly and quietly opens the back door, and move to the front. Ashitaka readies his bow an arrow, he aims then fires hitting the barrel gain their attention.

They turn to see who fired, it's Ashitaka and his friend Marco. Marco says: "Alright, drop your weapons, and put your hands in the air." Instead Renkotsu fires forcing the two, to hide in the barn. As Renkotsu reloads Mukotsu turn to him and asks: "Renkotsu, what with the mask?"

Dipper and Mabel were already in town so they see Suikotsu cutting and dicing people and objects in his path. So Dipper sees a wood cutting double bladed axe and picks it up, while Mabel readies her grappling hook gun she always keeps with her to fight the Japanses Pirate. Mabel yells: "Hey you big bull with knifes for hands! Pick on someone your own size!" Suikotsu smiks wickedly and says: "Killing twins? Two for the price of one. This'll be easy." Dipper rolls his eyes and says: "Boy, if I had a penny for, every time people thought that against us, I have 20 pennies."

So Suikotsu charges, and jumps in the air with his blades rises up ready to slash only to be blocked by the axe handle, and Mabel fires her grappling hook and wraps it around the Pirate's left arm and pulls it hard. Dipper takes the opportunity and hit the butt of the axe in Suikotsu's face making him spine back so Dipper take this chance and delivers the final blow, with the axe blade, the pirate groans in pain before falling, to his death or so it seems.

San rushes through the village by, running through the building roof tops. She sees Soi attackinh innocent people all buy children and pregnant women anyone else is free game. San sees the woman stabbing left and right, one police officer she grabs by the neck, lifting him up and throws him through a window, into a building.

San jumps off the building, pulling out her stone knife, Soi says: "Either a tourists, or foreign local?" San says: "Defiantly a tourists. And I'll defend the innocent people of this land from the like of you." Soi says: "Bring it." The two female warriors clash weapons. The Chinese wonan tries to cut the wolf girl's head off but she ducks in time and kicks the sword out of the woman's hand then Soi conjures lighting to strike San who luckily dodges it San was shocked to see what this woman can do. San says: "By the spirits, you can control lighting?!" Soi replies: "And that, was the tip of the iceberg." She uses the lighting to magnetize the sword, that made it return to her hand. The two charge into one anoter continuing the fight.

Star, Steven and Connie riding on Lion, sees the Guan dao wilder warrior, the flaming arrow archer, and armored demolition expert burning and cutting buildings in their path. So they dismount and run to the pirates. Star goes for Kahchi, Steven goes for Yeh-Lu, and Connie goes for Vachir. Star swings her mace at Kahchi the two cross blades till they get into a stand still with their handles cross trying to push over the other.

Yeh-Lu has fire crack size explosives that back a punch, Steven uses his shield he throws his shield that bounces off support beams that returns to his hand. The demolition man continues to tosses explosives at Steven who uses his shield to block them.

As for Connie she charges at Vachirb who fire a number of flaming arrows but she either cuts or dodges them with speed of a samurai and ninja combind. There was one arrow that was so close to Connie it was fast but in slow motion it onky cuts/burns her left cheek. She touches her cheek to see blood so she looks back at the archer wickedly smiles as he readies another flaming arrow.

Jean joins in the fight, running into Suikotsu who was, thought to be dead, he has blood running down his back soaking his Kemono.

Jean pulls out his sword and clashes blades, they started fighting in the front of a store's large window, with a piano over their heads being hold by rope and chains. The two fight Suikotsu slashes to cut Jean's head, but he ducks, the Suikotsu grabs Jean by the left shoulder and pulls him up to his face with his right claw ready to finish him off. Suikotsu says: "Say good bye!" Then a cannon shot hits the chain holding the piano, Jean ducks in time, but the piano sends Suikotsu flying through the window and building. Jean says: "Good bye."

At the docks the French militia and local police and Butterfly royal guard kept firing at the pirate ship, whiles 10 other guards guide the king and queen to a safe place till this is over. King River says: "Come on Darling. We'll be safe with the local people who took shelter." Queen was worried about her daughter soon, she asks her husband: "What about Star and her friends?" River tries to comvert his wife and replies: "I'm sure their fine. Besides it'll take a lot more than a few invading cut throats to defeat them." Moon was reasured but still worries as a mother would for their children.

Meanwhile Suboshi, Amiboshi, along with Kyōkotsu, Ogodei and Ashitare runs to Jean's aunt and uncle's house. Inside the house, hearing a knock on the door, Jean's uncel in his night gaun walks to the door muttering: "Knocking on the door, in the middle of the night. Who could be here at this hour." As he opens the door to see the pirates. Suboshi says: "Hello chump." He then shoots him in the shoulder blade, after he falls onto the floor he fall into unconsciousness. The Pirates rush in, Nadia runs to Jean's aunt's room. Nadia exclaims: "Mrs. Raltique! Open up!" Jean's aunt wakes up, gets out of her bed and walks to the door.

Jean's aunt opens the door, Nadia rushes in and closes the door. Jean's aunt asks: "Nadia! What's going on?!" Nadia answers: "Pirates have invaded La Havre and are going to kill us!" The two hold the door, outside of the room the three brutes Kyōkotsu, Ogodei, and Ashitare, the push all together to burst the door down. Jean's aunt says: "Nadia, hide in the closet, only come put when the cloast is clear. And stay quiet." So Jean's aunt and Nadia get off, the door and Nadia opens the closet door, while's Jean's aunt closes it.

Then the three brutes open the door. Jean's aunt rolls up her sleeves and exclaims as she pushes all of them out of the room: "Get out of my house!" The three muscle pirates get back up, Ogodei swings his chains arround, Kyōkotsu readies his finger nails claws so dose Ashitare readies his fringer nail claws. Jean's aunt pulls out a broomstick, the two brutes laugh, all but Ashitare who barely shows any emotion but anger. Ogodei says: "Oh, a broomstick." Kyōkotsu agreeably says: "Yes I'm scared." He said sarcastically. Ashitare charges first, he jumps into the air only to hit the ceiling and Jean's aunt to hit him between his legs right in the crotch, he whimpers like a dog as, he holds his privets.

Ogodei swings his chains at Jean's aunt, but she ducks down and moves close to him and Kyōkotsu and hits them both, in the head. Kyōkotsu grabs the broom and breaks it into two, she grabs his left wrist an twist it, he screams in pain, as he falls to his knees, she then kicks him in the gut through armor.

She then turns to Ogodei and grabs his side ponytail, and yells as she slaps multiple times: "Didn't your mother, teach you to respect your elders?!" She beats them all like drums she even gets a frying pan and rolling pin, and chases them out of thr house, so they were force to retreat.

Back with Marco and Ashitaka, they were still fighting Renkotsu and Mukotsu. Renkotsu continues to fires his guns, making multiple holes, in the barn, allowing Mukotsu to throw his toxic explosives in the holes into the barn. Ashitaka and Marco were force to jumps out of the barn and fight the two pirates close. Ashitaka fight with Renkotsu with his sword, while Renkotsu pulls out two pistols with bayonet. While Marco fights Mukotsu who kept his mouth and nose covered as he throws his toxic boms as Marco who also covers his mouth and nose. Marco charges forward through the toxic gas and punches Mukotsu in the face.

San is still fighting Soi. San has cuts and burns all over her body. While both women heavily breath, Soi is known the lighting woman, so running out lighting isn't the question, and endless energy, San on the other hand was exhausted dodging lighting, is hard especially when someone controls it, soon San collapses from exhaustion.

Soi would have killed her, but there's no honor or sport in killing a unconscious foe, so instead she runs. She continues to cause mayhem and destruction till she ran into Suikotsu who still alive dispite survivng a axe to the back, being tossed through the window, and has broken shards of glass in his back, he still kills like a maniac. Soi says to him: "You're looking great. Though I've seen you take worse." Suikotsu says: "You're not looking bad yourself. Though I can see you've been over doing the lighting shots." He sees her fingers with burnt finger tip. Soi answers: "Oh this? Yeah I had, a run in with a Japanese girl who moves like an animal I'll fill you and the others in on it later."

Soon a police officer with a rifle with a bayonet charges only for Suikotsu to cut the gun in half send him toppling backward into the prison stareway. Meanwhile in the cells under the moonlight Pirate Captain picks up the bone, and says to the dog with epthe keys: "(whistles) Here, puppy. Come here." The dog was hidding under a seat and sees the bone and hears the Pirates whistling to him. Albino: "That's right come to us." Pirate with a Goat: "It's alright, you're among friends." As the dog grew closer, Lars says: "That's right just a few more inches." Then the door opening sounded like it was exstreamly pushes open. The dog's reaction was fear so he runs further down the prison hallway, the pirates and Nautilus crew were disappointed. The same police officer who was send spiraling down reachss the bottom step, and Soi and Suikotsu follow him to their disappointment, the place wasn't what they hoped.

Suikotsu says: "This ain't the armoury!" Soi turns to see the Pirate Captain and his crew, so the two pirates walk towards their cell a and she says: "Well, well, well. Lookie who we have here Suikotsu; The Pirate Captain and his crew of misfits (spit)." Suikotsu says: "The last time we saw you, and your crew; you were all alone. On a god forsaken island. Screaming into the distance. Your fortunes, haven't improved much." Pirate Captain says: "I'd worry about your own, fortunes, gentalman and lady. The deepest circle of hell, is reserved for murders, and heartless blasphemers." After that insult Soi grabs the Captain by his neck, and from the cell window in the moonlight her hand and wrist turned to bone and her cloths wore torn and armor look decayed for decades in the moonlight. The two crews were shocked to see it, Pirate Captain says: "So there is a curse. That intresting." Soi softly says: "You know nothing of hell." She then pushes him back and removes her hand from his neck and the two walked out of the prision. While everyone was shock to have saw that. The Pirate Captain speaking his mind: "That's very interesting."

Meanwhile Steven still fighting Yeh-Lu, the amourd demolition expert. The Pirate throws is his bomb, this one was a special one, that sends Steven flying into a building, luckily it had a soft spot that softened the blow, but still falls unconscious. Connie still cutting and dogging flaming arrows, un till finally he runs out of arrows, so she takes the opportunity and jumps into the air, the archer readies his bow to block the attck, Connie so close only to be stopped by Star who was tossed by Kahchi, who made short work of her mace, but before she could get her wand out, he grabs her by the chain-armor collar and threw her at Connie in mid air.

After the defeat, the three pirates gatger the three youths in the middle of the street, and comming from the ally is Lion who growls at the pirates. Yeh-Lu was down to only two bombs and none would be able to slow the pink lion down much less kill it, and the archer was out of arrows so, her readies to use his bow. But Kahchi point his weapon at Steven and asks the beast: "How much do you, love you master?" He threaten to kill, Steven with his bladed weapon, Lion was cought in a postion he can't avoid having Steven killed but still growls at the pirates. "I'll do it. Back off!" So Lion was force to retreat, for he had no other opinion. Kahchi sighs in relief and says: "Pity. He would've made a fine rug."

Dipper and Mabel rushes in only to be stop for archer to pick up on of his in tacked arrows and aims it at the twins and fires into a bag of flour, that cuases them to be blind. Dipper says: "Mabel I can't see!" Mabel agrees: "I see either Dipper!" The two bump into each other and a buket lands on Dipper's head whiles a potting soil with a flower in it hits Mabel knocking both unconscious.

As Ashitaka continues to fight Renkotsu, to the end. Mukotsu kept throwing toxic explosives but Marco dodges them all, till the toxic demolition is down to only one, bomb and its non-lethal, it's a sleeping gas, so he lies as he puts the bomb behind his back and says: "Alright I'm out of bombs! I surrender." Marco says to the pirate: "So put your hands on your head." Mukotsu did as he was toiled, when Marco removes his mask, Mukotsu says: "Think fast!" He tosses the sleeping gas, Marco didn't react in time, so some gas got into hs lungs causing him to fall asleep.

Ashitaka turns to see his friend unconscious and exclaims: "Marco!" Renkotsu takes his opportunity, and kicks Ashitaka into the gas and says: "You know, you should be more worried about yourself than your friends in battle." Ashitaka was head first into the gas and tries to get up but too much of the gas entered his lung so he falls asleep as well. Mukotsu walks up to his friend and says: "That went well." Renkotsu says pointing out the obvious: "Really? That's the best line you can come up with?"

Jean tries to fight the invading pirates and help the people get to a safe place, till he runs into Yeh-Lu, who has a bomb in his hand, and there's another one right at Jean's feet but it's lit. But it was a dud, so when Jean was ready to fight, two pirates Suikotsu and Soi carrying a large amount of treasure, one of them hits Jean in the head with one of the stolen goods causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

Back at Jean's aunt and uncle's house, Jean's aunt was still beating the three brutes till finally they were force to retreat, Nadia takes her chance, and slowly opens the door, and carfully walks out till she steps on a creeky floor, and sees the twin pirates in the other room, so they chase her, so she runs to her room and close the door.

Suboshi kicks the door open only to be hit in the face with the warmer-pan, he falls down face first, Nadia was about to hit the second twin only for him to grab the shaft. Nadia pulls the trigger that releases the hot coal onto Amiboshi. Amiboshi says in pain: "Ah! It's hot! It's hot!" Suboshi gets up and sees Nadia still running back to Jean's aunt's room. Suboshi says to his twin brother and says: "Come on!" So they chase Nadia again.

Nadia runs back into the room and closes the door, the places a chair angled to stop, them form opening it, and she runs into the closet. The twins, kicks open the door, Suboshi says: "We, know you're here." He said as he and his twin look from under the bed. Suboshi continues: "Come on out, and we'll spare your life. You have something we want, something we need. A piece of gold, we've been searching for it, for ten years."

Nadia hids, breathing quietly with the door craked open and the light showing, she stares at the medallion, the light is now covered by a shadow from one of the pirates. Suboshi seeing Nadia from the crack. Suboshi says: "Hello, poppy." They soon open the door, Nadia quickly says: "Parley!" The two point their weapons at the girl but stopped, after hearing Parley. Nadia continues: "That's right! By the Pirate Code of the Brethren Court, you must take me to your captain unharmed. You must honor it, and the code." Amiboshi turns to his brother and asks: "Should we brother? I mean she did speak Parley but..." Suboshi answers: "Yes. We must honor the, code. That is the law." So both grabs Nadia by her arms and returned to the ship.

At the docks the rest of, the crew gathered the stolen loot, and sail back to the ship. The three brute were covered in bruses, scars, and Ashitare was still holding his crotch and whining like a puppy, Kyōkotsu has a black eye and Ogodei lost a tooth. Soi asks: "What happened to you guys?" Kyōkotsu answers: "We don't want to talk about it." He said in anger and embarrassed to their defeat to an woman in their late 30's early 40's, and they've kill women but the one they fought wasn't, like those women they killed.

Nadia sees the ship, in front of the ship a decoration is a Chinese dragon with fire breathing out of the mouth.

aboard the ship is the rest of the crew, from the Japanese members are Jakotsu a 7 ft tall cross dresser man, with blue tattoos running down his forhead to his cheeks. He wears a light purple kemono and uses a sword with a light thin cover on the handel of the sword. Bankotsu a young man in his early twenties, wearing a white Kemono with a blue symbol in his right shoulder and a purple cross in the middle of his forehead and uses a very large sword that requires the strength of 20 men just to lift it, but he has the strength of 30 men but looks the size of a normal human.

The rest of the Chinese members consist of Tomo, he wears Chinese cloths and a head gear looking like a crown with long peacock fathers on the side. He has white face paint make up, with black and purple extras over the sides of his face. The last one appears to be an infant, wearing Chinese green/golden brown robs and neckles, and a jewel on his forehead and is bald, but dispite apperences he is a lot older than he looks. He floats in him air and uses a a rattle like a wand.

Lastly from the third group is Mongke, a man with a Chinese mustache and non-connect beard, on his chin wearing black sleeveless amour and has a nose ring and a spikey red/black mohawk/point tail.

Nadia climbs aboard the ship and sees from the deck up the wheel of the ship, a tall man with long blode hair wearing blue Chinese armor and cloths, he was one of the Chinese members and the captain of this ship, and walking up to him is a lioness, and the last pirates one of the Japanese members, but he's more machine than human. His name is Ginkotsu, he has red spiky hair, blue tattoo all over his left eye while his right eye and face has a metal plate covering it, and has a metal mouth, he also has a metal bone arm with three digit finger claw, and a steam pump in his back, lastly he carries a big sword, though not as big as Banotsu, but pretty good enough size.

The lioness is called Zira, and she has redish brown eyes a hole bite in the right eye and a crazy look that would scar a lot. The captain of the crew was named Nakago a man who barely shows emotion, and his only pleasure is seeing anyone who lives happy lives, to beg at his feet only to kill them, and wollow in pity.

Mongke step forward and says: "What gave, the right to bring this child aboard?" Amiboshi says: "She spoke the word of Parley." Nadia acting tough says: "I wish to speak..." She's interrupted by being slapped by Mongke and he says: "You will speak only when spoken too!" Nakago grabs Mongke's wrist and says: "You remember those under the protection of Parley." Mongke replies: "Aye Captain." He said and removes his Captain's hand from his wrist.

Nakago then turns his attention towards Nadia and asks her: "So, you know of Parley." Nadia replies: "Yes. You see I'm part of a Pirate crew." The whole crew laughed at Nadia said. Nakago says: "Really? I don't see a brand on you." Nadia says: "Neither do i see one on you blondy." Nakago replies: "Touché."

Renkotsu getting annoyed says: "Now we, got pleasantries out of the way, can we get down to buisness?" Nakago says: "Yes. You see, child we're looking for a medallion of gold." Nadia reveals it to the captain and removes it from around her neck. "So you've had it?" Nadia says: "That's right. And I'll give it to you, if you leave La Havre in peace, and return me to my friends." Nakago says: "Ah, so it's a negotiation then? Well then, what will you do, if we didn't comply?"

Nadia holds the medical by the necklace and walks to the side of the ship and hangs it over and threatens: "Or I'll throw this overboard." The Pirates knew she wasn't bluffing so, they have no choice but to except her conditions. Nakago asks: "What's your name child?" Nadia answers with a lie: "Nadai. Nadiai Raltique." They were stund by that last name, Suboshi whipspers: "The fisherman." Nakago thinks for a moment and says:"Alright ms. Raltique, we'll leave, but you're coming with us. There's non-negotiable." So as the Captain walks to his quarters Nadia follows him and says to him: "Wait! That wasn't part of the deal! The Brethren Court..." Nakago turns back to Nadia and interrupts her: "True, but the rules of piracy you have, to be a full pirate. As for the code, they're more like guidelines than a set of actual rules. Plus I'm the Captain here, that makes me the leader here. Welcome aboard the Sea Dragon of the East!" So Amiboshi and Suboshi drags Nadia into the Captain's quarters against her will.

 **Boy, this was a long one. And to those who want me to continue the httyd and TFP beast hunters I will finish it. But it's summer and with the Fourth of July around the corner, there's not much free time. I mean sure some of you can work around the holidays but not me, because me and my grandmother work together, plus i have a job I work Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays (truck day) and Fridays. I hope you guys and gals can understand.**

 **But anyway please place you ideas, comments, and request on the bottom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a little chapter, you know to show what Nadia is experiencing with, a crew of cursed pirates. If you already seen pirates of thr Caribbean: the curse of thr Black Pearl, you already know what's gonna happen, but those who haven't seen it, watch it first before reading this chapter.**

The next day, the Magnificent 10 woke up in a French medical bay, for military and civilians a like. Each member was covered in scraps and bruses then were sowed up with bandages. Lion slept next to Steven's bed watching over him, King slept on Lion's main, Waddles slept beside them, as Yakul Slept between Ashitaka and San, even thought the nurses, doctors, even military gaurds try to remove them, Lion just growled at them, the guards may had fire-arms but thr doctors toiled them not to use it. Some of the wounded and lost children played with the animals while their masters slpet, but King's friend Nadia was taken but still played with them.

Steven, Connie, Star, Marco, Dipper and Mabel's beds were next to each other on the right side, as Jean, Ashitaka, and Sam were on the left side. As the woke all groaning and moaning, they rubbed tgeir heads and wounds, then Jeam remember from last night and exclaims: "Guys! The invading pirates! They taken her, they kidnaped Nadia!" Everyone was shocked to hear that. Mabel says with fear in her voice: "You can't be serious!" Dipper replies: "Jean isn't the type to tell jokes of serious events Mabel, he's telling the truth!" Steven asks: "What do we do? Go to the authorities?" Marco answer: "No, since the pirates are out of, French territory, it's not their jurisdiction. They won't follow them." Star says: "Then we should go to my parents! They have a military and navy."

As the Magnificent 9 tries to get out of bed, but their wounds prevent them, so the nurses and doctors stop them, one of the nurses says: "Oh, no. None of you are getting up until you're completely healed." Steven and Connie look to each other, and both knew the nurses were right, the whole gang were too injured to go, but they sly smile and turn to Lion. Steven says: "Lion, we need you to go and bring Star's parents here. Go boy, go!" He commanded the adult pink frline, instead of doing what he was toiled he yawns and goes back to sleep. Dipper slaps his forehead and says: "(Groan) Way to be useless Lion!" Mabel says: "Don't be hard on him bro-bro. Besides he's a boy lion, everyone knows it's the girl lions who bring home the bacon." However King was on board, as he jumps off Jean's bed and rushes to bring back Star's mother and father. Mabel yells: "Go King! Run like the wind!" But as soon as he exits, in three seconds he returns, and entering Star's parents who were already coming to visit Star, and the Butterly King and Queen were accompanied by Peteie and Ronaldo.

Queen Moon says: "Goodmorning Star. I'm glad to see you and your friends are all right." Jean tries to get out of bed, and says: "Not quite your highness. Nadia was, taken by evil pirates." The king and queen feel sympathy for them. King River says: "We're sorry. But we'll do everything in our power to rescue her." Steven says: "We want to help. Nadia is our friend."

Queen Moon replies: "Absolutely not. At least not in the conditions all of you are in. And besides, where could they be?" Peteie says: "The Pirate Captain, he talked about the Sea Dragon of the east." Ronaldo corrects his younger brother: "He mentioned it actually." Jean says: "He's our captain, and he can lead us to it, and Nadia." Steven and Mabel says in agreement. Steven was first: "Jean's right." Mabel adds with anger in her voice: "Not only that, but we have a score to settle." Both her and her brother and friend's pride was wounded. River says impressed by Mabel determination: "I have to say, I like your spirit. But my wife's right, if you go out there in this condition you could get killed." Then Moon adds: "Not only that, but your captian and his crew are still wanted for piracy, so even if we allowed this we cannot, against British imperial law." The heroic youths now know not even Star's parents and military can help them, even with Royal Authority.

But each of the M9 including Nadia aren't the type of people who listen to adults, knowing they must go through the chain of command and rules. But the M9 don't have the luxury, neither dose Nadia being surrounded by bloodthirsty pirates. So the snuck out of the medical room and secretly made their way to the prison cell. In the prison cells, Pirate-closer-to-being-a-chair uses his hook to unlock the cell lock, but it's proving to be more difficult than it appears.

As the heroes make their way inm Jean asks: "Captain?" The Pirate Captain with Polly in his lap, sitting on a seat in his cell, leaning against the wall, while the rest of the crew sat/lay freely. Pirate Captain says: "Aye?" Jean continues: "We're here to set you and the rest of the crew free." Pirate Captain asks: "Why? I thought you'd follow the rules." Jean responds: "Nadia was taken by the invading pirates." The whole crew were shocked to hear that. Jean continues: "Do you know where they make port?" Pirate Captain asks: "Where dose it make port? Haven't you heard the stories?" From the expression on their faces, stating "no".

Number 2 answers: "Allow me to explain; Captain Nakago, and his crew of cut throats, sailed from the Isla De Muerta. A island that cannot be found, except by those who knows it's location." Steven asks: "So, you're saying, you know where the island is?" Albino Pirate answers: "Ho yes, definitely. We once try to find it ourselves a decade ago till we were attack by the same ship." Pirate-who-loves-kittens adds: "Yeah, and after that day our luck went down hill." He said with sadness in his voice still remembering that day, in horror. Pirate with a Gaot says: "That was a heart breaking and horrible adventure." Dipper asks: "So, you have a past with them hu? A score to settle that's years older than ours. If you want revenge, we'll help. And we'll get you guys out."

The Helmsman laying against the asks: "How? The key ran off, with the dog." Ashitaka says: "We can bend the bars with ease. So we'll set you free." So both Ashitaka, and Steven grabs the bars then began to pull the bars Ashitaka with the strength of 20 men and Steven strength of 10 men making 30 men total. They pulled till the lock broke off, and the cell door was the Helmsman compliments: "Wow! Not even I'm that strong enough to bend iron bars." Connie says with worrieness in her voice: "Come, let's go the guards would have heard that." But before they could the crew gathered their belonging.

As they nearly reach the dock they hid in the bushes and under a bridge close to the beach. As they look to see the ships, San sees the Le Faucon. San says: "We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" The points to the Le Guépand. The Pirate Captain answers: "Comandeer. We're going to comandeer that ship." He points to the Le Faucon. He then turns around and asks Jean: "Uh...Jean, before we do this. I must asks, how far are you willing to go for Nadia?" Jean answers with determination in his voice: "I'd die for her." Pirate Captain turns and says: "Good. But let's hope it doesn't come to that."

The M9, plus the Pirate Captain and his 7 crew of misfits, pluse the Nautilus crew of 30 men, including Mowgli, the Ruitle twins, Rhodonite, Florait, and Padparadscha equles 52 saliors. As much as Yakul, Lion, King and Waddles want to come, Steven says: "Not this time guys. It's too dangerous even for you guys. So please stay here for now." Even though they've faced numerous of dangerous but, Steven's right.

Soon they whole crew hid underneath 26 row-boats, each holding 2 people they're tied together so they don't get lost underwater. Then they lift off the ground and walk to the shore and further, under water. As they walk on the ocean floor, Jean with the Pirate Captain. Jean speaking his mind: "This is either madness or brilliant." Pirate Captain says: "You'd be impressed how often, those two coexist." Mowgli with Steven, as they walk Steven says to Mowgli: "How you holding up Mowgli?" Mowgli replies: "This so weird. Do people of civilians do this?" Steven answers: "This is the first I ever heard of it. I mean did you ever swim on the Mysterious Island?" Mowgli responds: "Yeah, but never sea water. Plus in large ponds, swamps, and lakes have larger fish, and other creatures. So walking on the bottom floor not many people can do." Steven agrees: "Yeah, I never walk at the bottom of the ocean floor or even a lake bottom." They continues to talk as they walk, following the Pirate Captian's boat.

They reach underneath Le Faucon and Pirate Captain says to Jean: "Alright tug at the rope." So Jean reach and tries to find the rope, he finds and started to tug it, to notify to others to lose the boats. Then they begin to swim up to the surface. They starting climbing in the front of the ship, they see the only men aboard are an officer, 3 saliors, and 2 soldier.

Pirate Captain and the others with their weapons at the ready walk to the French officer and his men. Pirate Captain says: "Everyone stay calm, we're taking over this vessel." Connie exclaims: "Aye avast!" The French men all laughed at the 52 saliors. Marco, Star, Mowgli, Pirate with a Gaot and Number 2 turn to Connie who used a cliché line. Officer 1 steps forward and says: "This ship cannot be crewd by 52 individuals." He said with a smug smile on his face. "You'll never make it out of the bay." The Pirate Captain says: "Son. I'm the Pirate Captain, and these are my associates, my crew, and the crew of the Nautilus. The Magnificent 10, (minus one), and Mowgli the wolf boy." He stated pointing his pistol and cocking it in front of the officer's face. "Savy?"

As Commodore Loveberry's crew were loading the ship, she hears a faint shout, she turns and is given a spyglass to see, the officer and his of the Le Faucon, who are now aboard a row-boat. Officer 1 shout: "Commodore Loveberry! The Pirates, Princess Star, and her friends are taking the Le Faucon! Ma'am they're taking the ship!" She then turns to the ship seeing the Pirate Captain and his crew, along with the M9 and Nautilus crew, are poorly trying to crew the ship.

Loveberry says to herself: "Rash. Too rash. I'd expect this from Princess Star, but seeing her friends, willing to save their own. I'll grant that they'll do any means to save their friend." So the Le Guépard sails next to the Le Faucon, the row-boat follows them, and all men, including the officers swing/bridge aboard the ship. Unknown to them, the Pirates, Nautilus crew and M9 swing aboard the Le Guépard, and untie the ropes connecting the two ships.

Loveberry turns and says to officer 2: "Saliors back to the Le Guépard, now!" But it was too late the ship was already moving, even one salior tries to swing aboard but misses it. Pirate Captain says as he waves his hate farewell: "Thank you Commodore! We're getting ready to make wave! It would've been hard if we done it ourselves!" Thr soldier began to fire at the pirates and other crew members who ducked as they were being fired apone.

Loveberry walk to the bridge of the ship as she orders her fellow officers: "Clean up this mess, fire at the Le Guépard." The Officer 2 yells: "Load the cannons!" The sailors load the cannons and prepare to fire. The officer 2 asks: "We're to fire on our own ship ma'am?" Loveberry answers as she glares at the stolen vessel: "I'd rather see it at the bottom of the ocean, than the hands of pirates. If they survive, kill the pirates and arrest Star and her friends. I'll take full responsibility for their arrest."

However, as a salior tries to turn the ship, but he can't. The salior says: "Ma'am he's disabled the rolling chains." The officer and his men who were calling the Le Guépard sees the Le Faucon coming towards them, the Officer 1 exclaims: "Abandon ship!" So he and his men jumped off the row-boat into the water, as it was being crushed by the front mast.

As they see the Le Guépard sailings off to rescue Nadia, the officer 2 next to Loveberry says with a small smile on his face: "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Loveberry hates to admit it, but cannot deny and says: "So it would seem. And it would seem I underestimated their determination." She said knowing how little to be correct.

As the crew were sailing Jean says: "Alright so what's the plan? We just go and rescue Nadia?" Ashitaka says with concern: "Jean, that's sounds suicidal. Besides we only have 52 people. Not exactly an army nor enough to crew this ship." Number 2 says: "If we need a army/crew we know the perfect place to get new crew members." Connie walks up and asks: "Where Blood Island?" Pirate-who-loves-kittens answers: "No, worse than Blood Island. Tartooga. You'll never find a more wreched hive of scum and villainy."

Meanwhile with Nadia on the ship, at night the Sea Dragon of the east sails westward. Nadia in the Caprain's quarters, then the twins Suboshi and Amiboshi, came in Amiboshi holding a Kemono, and his older brother says to Nadia: "The Captain requests that you wear this Kemono and join him for dinner." Nadia replies: "Well I, must respectfully deny his request." Suborshi says: "The Captain said would figure you'd say that. In fact he said if you won't dine with him, than you'll dine with the crew and you will be naked." The twins both chuckled after hearing the end of that sentence. Naida maybe prideful, and stubborn but she has no choice in this case.

So some of the crew members brought in a canddle lit dinner, having sushi, roasted pig with an apple in its mouth, egg roles, zebra stakes, and other foods from Asia and Africa fit for royalty. The utilities are knifes, forks, and chop sticks. Nadia sits down, and is given, the meat foods, but, Nadia says: "I'm a very stricked vegetarian. I don't period, do to a traumatic experience as a child and leave it at that." Nakago sitting next to her says: "Really? But there are of fruit and vegetables of my homeland." So Nadia replaces on her plate are rolls, grapes, bananas, tomatoes, and a potato with butter. Nadia asks: "So how did you get in the pirate buisness?

Nakago answers: "It began many many years ago. When I was a boy, my tribe were hated all over China. We were even attacked by the imperial army, through a blood lusting instinct, I killed accidentally, my mother and 5 soldiers who were on her." Nadia feeling sympathy replies: "I'm sorry for your loss." Nakago responds: "Spare me your pity. Anyway I was taken in, to the palace and over time I became a general. After that I pledge to the heavens who gave me nothing but hell."

Nakago continues: "So I became a general and I forged an elite group of warriors named after a mythological prophecy, called the Seriyū seven, lead by a priestess. We conquered half of China till we came across another elite group called the Suzaku seven. We nearly killed each other but we were defeated, our own Priestess turned on us for she was once friends with the priestess of the Suzaku warriors. So after our crushing defeat we were banished from the palace. As for the other, the Japanese members were called the band of seven." Nadia interrupts: "Really? The band if seven? Not very imaginative." Nakago agrees: "Yes. Back to the story; they were mercenaries, hired by a Shogan warlord, but he feared they turn on them. So he ordered their exaction, but they escaped. As for the rest were a group of mercenaries as well called the Rough Rhinos. Made by Queen Victoria, the conqueror parts of Bitish areas that became part of their empire. But the queen also feared they turn on her so she ordered their exactions as well, but they escaped. We all met together, and thought to ourselves; 'why be someone else's erren boys? Why not work for ourselves?'"

Nadia was intrigued by this story. The former general continues: "So we found a old Man-O-War ship, and remaked the sails, and well you know the rest." He stated up to the present events.

As she eats the food in a civilized manner, not into a rush, Nakago offers a red apple in his hand and asks: "Apple?" Nadai stops eating and speaks her mind, while Zira leaves the Captain's Quarters. Nadia says: "It's posioned. Isn't it?" Nakago simply answers: "No." he holds the medallion and asks: "Do you know what this is?" Nadia answers: "It's a Pirate medallion." Nakago corrects her: "It's a piece of treasure of the Isle De Muerta." Naida didn't know how to respond to what he was saying. Nakago continues: "Aye, you don't know as you pretend. This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identcal pieces they deliver in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wrecked apon them with his armies." He stands up walk around the cabin explains the Aztec gold as Nadia takes a cutting knife and hides it in her sleeve. "But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrble curse. Any mortal that removes but a piece from the stone chest shall but punished for all eternity."

Nadia says in disbelief dispite, her past of seeing things, events, and creatures that defies sciense: "Even though the things I've seen. But I hardly believe in ghost stories." Nakago replies: "Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first toiled the tale. Buried in the island of the dead that which cannot be found except by those who know where it is. Find it, we did. And there be the chest...and inside, be the gold. We took them all! Spent them traded them and frittered them away for drink, food and pleasurable company."

Nakago continues: "But the more we gave away, the more we came to realize. The drink would not satisfy, food turn to ash in our mouths, nor the company in the world could not satisfy, harm, or slake our lust. We are cursed men, miss. Raltique. Compelled by greed, we were. But now consume by it."

Nadia was stunned by the story, as the Captain continues: "There's only one way to remove the curse. All scattered piece of the treasure must be restored fully, and blood must be paid. For you see miss. Raltique your father was once a member of our crew, but since he's gone, the blood of his offspring will do." Nadia questions: "And the blood to be paid?" Nakago amswers: "So there's no sense to be killing you. Yet." Nadia was frighten by what he stated, she's a pig for slaughter. "Apple?" So Nadia angrily knocks the apple out of his hand, he chaces her aroud the cubin, even got between a suport beam, he continues to chases her, even grabs her right arm, then she stabs him with the hidden knife in the chest right through his armor.

To her surprise he's still alive, he even removes knife from his chest, Nadia was in shocked to see him still alive. Nakago asks: "I'm curious, after killing me, what were you planing on doing next?" So Nadia rushes out, to the open ship, to see the crew, and to her serprise, the whole crew were literally a skeleton crew.

The enire crew reveal skeletons, their cloths and armor were torn, and hair both head and facial hair are attached to the skulls, some of the crew members have rotting decaying flesh, and the only fully intact body parts are the eyeballs and tongues. The twins were playing on their fluents, whiles Soi, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, and Ogodei were at the center pushing on the wench hauling up the anchor,as Ashitare, Kyōkotsu, and Vachir were pulling on a rope connected to the sails. Meantime Miboshi uses his physic powers to using a few mops and rags to clean the deck of the ship.

Nadia screams as she sees most of the crew, then she falls into an open floor to the lower deck, she landa on a large blanket were Ginkotsu (who's metal body parts looked rusty in the moonlight), Renkotsu, Tomo, Jakotsu, and Mongke pulls on the blanket hoasting Nadia up sending her flying in the air and back on to the blanket three time. On the flurth hoast in the air, Yeh-Lu swings on a rope catching her, in mid air she screams, as she looks at him, his helmat is half crack revealing part of his skull face. He let's go of the rope and land on the helm deck of the ship, Yeh-Lu chases her till their on opposite sides of the wheel. He reachs out to grab her, but Nadia pulls on the wheel, his head it being hit by the handles till they dislocated his head from his shoulder but still attached to the spine, he reloactes his head back to his shoulders, snapes his neck un place.

Nadia runs and hides under the stairway connecting between the helm and deck of the ship. She paints catching her breath, the Zira pops next to her. Nadia screams in fear, Zira was also a skeleton, he has visible leg bones, rib cage, and skull, while some of her fur still attached. Zira roars at Nadia who rushes back to the Captain quarters where Nakago grabs her turns her around to face the crew. Nakago says: "Look, the moonlight shows us for what we really are." He stated the curse effects as the crew gathered around them. "We are not among the living so we cannot die, but neither are we dead."

Nakago spinds around her and talks to her: "For too long I've been parched of thirst and been unable to quench it. For too long I've been stariving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the sprail of sea." As he reaches out for Nadia with his left hand, in the moonlight it turns in a skeleton's hand."Not warmth's of a woman's flesh." As he steps forward into the moonlight he becomes a full skeleton with decaying skin as his blond hair still attached to him, he continues: "You best starting believing in ghost stories miss. Raltique. You're in one!" Nadia's eyes widened and mouth opened in shocked for what she's seeing.

Nakago with a bottle of saki, he bites down on the cork, and spits it out, then drinks the whole bottle, as it poors down to his rib cage and further down, Nadia just stares in horror and rushes back into the Captain's quarters. Nakago finishes his drink then throws it at the side of the door, then closes the doors sealing Nadia inside. He turns back towards the crew and wickedly laughs, the whole crew joins in. The Captain yells: "Are you looking at?! Back to work!" So the crew shuffles around trying to return back to their stations.

Meanwhile Nadia sat on the floor her legs up to her chest, she shook in fear not knowing what's horrors that waits for her.

 **Look I will do the httyd and Transformers story in the fall. It's been a busy summer so I will continue it. If you have any ideas for this story I'm working on feel free to add, I may or may not add them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a while, but here's the next chapter, also on Sunday I went to the state fair. It was a great time. But here's the next chapter.**

As the stolen ship docks, in Tartooga the few members entered the town. The whole town was crazy, guns firing in the air, people drinking, like there's no tomorrow.

As the Pirate Captain leads the M9, Mowgli, Number 2, and Lars through the streets. Pirate Captain asks: "So, how do you find it?" They looked around of the wildness of this town filled with pirates from all over the world. Ashitaka simply says: "It'll linger." San agrees: "Now I see, where the American West get's it's rough nature from." Steven and Connie turns to see a man greasily covered in ail, and rum drinking from three berals with two pints drinking out of all three. Steven says feeling uncomfortable: "It's a little wild for my taste." Connie agrees equally of grater than uncomfortably: "Yeah, if my parents saw me here, I'd be grounded for life." Mowgli disagrees: "I've seen wilder places than this. But human nature dose have a wild moments." Star says as she sees people eating full legs of pigs and roasting a whole cow: "If my father's family came here they party till the vomit and part more." In a group of women, one of them wearing a red dress, turns to see Pirate Captain. The Pirate Captain says: "If every town in the world was like this one. No man would feel unwanted."

The woman with red hair and wearing a red dress walks to him, Pirate Captain walks to her and says in joy: "Scarlet!" She slaps him in the face. "Not sure I diserve that." He turns to see a blond woman wearing a yellow dress, and says: "Jessel." The woman replies: "Who's she?" The Pirate Captain says: "What?" She then slaps him in thr face which shocked the others. "I may have diserved that."

Number 2 says getting everyone back on track: "Sir? We need to be hiring new members." Lars agrees with Number 2: "He's right. We better look around and start hiring. The evil pirates have a day head start." So the group divided up, Ashitaka, San, Marco, Number 2 takes the west side. Star, Steven, Connie, Dipper, Mabel, and Albino Pirate takes the north side. While the Helmsman, the cook, Jean, and Pirate-who-loves-kittens takes the south side. As Pirate with a Gout, and Pirate-closer-to-being-a-chair takes the east side of the island.

The next morning, a line if different pirate races from Eroupe to Asia and the Caribbean stood sied by side. As The Pirate Captain, Ashitaka, Jean, and The Helmsman inspects the crew, Number 2 says: "Feast your eyes captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt, and as crazy to boot."

Besides the ones they choosen themselves, Jean questions the Captain: "So this, is our able body crew?" The Helmsman says: "I've seen worse." They walks still inspecting the crew, one cought the Pirate Captain's eye. A Pirate with a beard, and parrot on his shoulder. Pirate Captain says: "You salior." Number 2 introduces the man's name: "Cotton sir." The Pirate Captain asks the Pirate Cotton: "Mr. Cotton; do you have the courage and fortitude to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Cotton didn't answer so the Captain says in a demnding tone. "Mr. Cotton, answer man!" Number 2 steps and speak for Cotton: "He's a mute sir. Poor man had his tongue cut out." Cotton opens his mouth to show his half cut tongue. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him."

The Pirate Captain was disgusted at first, Jean, Ashitaka, and the Helmsman were a bit shocked, before the Pirate Captain walks away, he turns back and asks the parrot: "Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question?" The parrot replies: "(Squawk) Wind in your sails. Wind in your sails (squawk)." They were confused by the bird's responds. Number 2 translates: "Mostly we figure that means 'yes'." The Pirate Captain agrees: "Corse it dose." He then turns to the other inspectors. "Are you satisfied?" Jean replies: "Well you've proven their mad." Ashitaka agrees: "He's right, these men didn't strike me as warriors." The Helmsman says: "I've worked with worse. But these men will have to do." They looked through the crew.

As they disgusted about the crew, then a woman's voice asks: "And what's the benefit for us?" The Pirate Captain and the three other inspectors, moved to the last recruitment member, who is a person wearing a large hate covering the person's face. So the Captain removes the hate to, reveal a pretty black woman. The Pirate Captain says with a hint of joy seeing a familiar face: "Anna Marie." The woman slaps the Pirate Captain in the face. Jean says: "I suppose you, didn't diserve that."

The Pirate Captain corrects him: "No that one I diserve." Anna says in anger as the Captain turns back: "You stole my boat, 3 years ago." The Pirate Captain tries to correct her: "Actually..." He's interrupts by another slap. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with ever intention of bring it back." Anna Marie exclaims in a complete angry tone: "But you didn't!" The Pirate Captain reassures her: "You'll get another one." She points to him and says still mad: "I will." Jean adds in a happy tone: "A better one ma'am." The Pirate Captain's says equally happy: "A better one." Ashitaka says: "That one." The Pirate Captain questions: "What one?" Ashitaka points to the Le Guépard, the whole crew turns to see the ship, the Pirate Captain says in a mad tone: "That one?!" They look at him with a state that he has no choice in the matter, so it's unanimous. The Pirate Captain says in total agreement: "Aye that one. What say you?" She shouts: "Aye!" Then the whole crew shouts: "Aye!"

So they board the ship and ready for to set sail, for the Isle de Muerta. On the way they ran into a storm, the whole crew held on for dear life. The Captain man's the wheel, with a compass and as the M9, crew of the Nautilus and Pirates maintains their stations. As the storm conjures lighting Ashitaka asks Number 2 loudly: "How are we supposed to find a island that no body can find?! With a compass that dosen't point north?!" Number 2 answers equally loudly: "Aye the compass dosen't point north, but we're not trying to find north are we?!"

The rain poors down on top of them, Steven, Mabel, Dipper, Connie and San pulls on rope tide to the sails. As Star uses her magic to hold some of the waves back in hoping the crew won't get washed off and Marco pulls on the center wheel attached to the mast, draining the water he and others were almost washed off Star yells: "Sorry Marco! I didn't see that last wave!" Marco replies: "It's ok Star! Just keep doing what you're doing!" He and the others kept turing the wheel to drain the comming rain to not over flow the ship.

Among the crew two older men both bald, though they have hair around the side of their heads but one has a mustache, whiles the other is clean shave. Their names the clean shave is Statler and the mustache is his partner Waldorf. Both in the crows nest, Statler says to his parent: "I can't believe this! First with the muppets, now we're in some guy's fanfiction?!" Waldorf replies: "It could be worse! We could be in comic books!" Both laugh: "Doh ho-ho-ho-ho!"

As the storm continues to rages on Jean was also at the center wheel he abandoned his post and goes the Captain and yells: "Captain! We need to find cover from the storm! The ship will be torn apart!" The Pirate Captain reassures him: "She can hold a bit longer! We're catching up!"

The next day at the Isle de Merelta, Nadia stares at the Captain's quoter's window. The she turns when she hears the door opening, she sees Amiboshi, and Suboshi. Suboshi says to Nadia: "Time to go popet."

As the cursed crew gathers around Nadia, her hands are tied with rope and she has her eyes closed, Nakago places the medallion around her neck. Then they board the long boats, and rows into the tunnles leading into the island center.

On the other side of the island there is a ship graveyard, and in the ships are invested with different kinds of sharks. The Parrot says while standing on the pole of the sails: "Dead men tell, no tales." The crew stares at the ship graveyard, in both awe and horror. Pirate with a gout says eager: "We did it. We found it!" Steven says in a not to thrilled tone: "Yes." Connie adds: "On that island Nadia's there, and so is the cursed gold."

The Pirate Captain say to the crew gaining their attention: "Alright men, me and Jean will go to shore, you are to stay here till our return. If anything should happen to us... keep to the code." They all agreed.

As the crew, and M9 went back to their stations, Ashitaka follows Number 2 and asks him about the Pirate Captain: "How dose the Captain knows about the Isle de Mureta? Surely he didn't heard from rumors." Number 2 ties rope down he answers: "I can't say much. I might have known the Captain and the crew for years, but not that long. Only known them two years before I joined after they went after the island themselves." Ashitaka was shocked to hear that the Pirate Captain and his crew went for the cursed treasure themselves. Ashitaka says: "He failed to mentioned that." Number 2 says: "There's a lot about him you dont know. Now let me explain the story." As the two sat on two berrals Number 2 continues: "After the Sea Dragon of the East attacked the Pirate Captain's ship only he and his most known members were left. But back then Pirate-who's-closer-to-being-a-chair only had one pegleg then but, the crew of the sea dragon took their time and had some fun with him if you know what I mean. Soon after they were left who were still loyal to him, while the rest were fed to the sharks."

Number 2 continues the story: "Soon they meroon them on a island with only a pistol with one shot 'one shot'. Though I dout it's not going to do much for hunting of call for a passing ship. After a few days pf starving belly of food and thirst, that bullet starts to get real frendly. While the other would have used it to commit suicide, he saves it for only one man. The man who maroon him and his loyal crew mates to that cursed island." Ashitaka putting the pieces together and says the name of whom: "Nakago."

Number 2 replies: "Aye." Ashitaka asks: "How did they escaped?" Number 2 still continues the story: "On one day they waited in the shallow ends for three days and nights till all manor of sea creatures came to them. And on the fourth morning they thrash together 16 sea turtles and killed 4 hammer head shakes made a raft out of the sea turtles shells and they used the hammer head sharks skulls as ores." Ashitaka questions: "They ropped 16 sea turtles and and used hammer head sharks skulls as ores?" Number 2 says: "Aye sea turtles and hammer heads." Ashitaka still questions: "What did they used for?" Number 2 thought about that, but even he didn't know the whole story till he turns to see the Pirate Captain who answers the question: "Human hair. From our backs."

So the Captian and Jean climbs in a row boat and rows into one of the tunnels of the island.

With the curse pirates inside the island is a large cave area, with small streams of water, some shallow some deep, but the one sure thing is that it is full of Aztec treasure and other silver, jewel, and golden objects from other cultures not just South American. Nadia looks up to see the stone chest with Aztec face on the bottom sides, and she's bushed by Benkotsu to keep moving.

Suboshi and Amibosh carrying a truck full of what they assume as treasure. Suboshi says to his twin with joy knowing the curse will soon be lifed: "For ten years, been eating dust." Amiboshi agrees and as equally joyed: "Now we'll no longer have to eat dust." So they poor the trunk to their left side and instead of gold or silverware or jewelry objects, it was dresses, umbrellas, and other woman belongings. Suboshi picks up a yellow umbrella, as for his twin he compares himself in the red-dress. Suboshi says to his brother: "Once we're rid of the curse, you and I will become rich men in America. We'll have limitless women."

As Nadia sat on a stone chair, Suikotsu without his tattoos, sits next to Nadia, and asks her in a polite tone: "Hello, are you ms. Raltique? Do you require refreshments?" Nadia says in a confused tone: "No." She looks at him, as though he's a different person, his hair is calm and steady instead of spikey, his tattoos are gone and lastly his eyes, they didn't look like a psychopath, instead they looked like a normal person.

Nadia asks Suikotsu: "Um... are alright? You're not the killer I've seen attack La Harve or this entire voyage." Suikotsu bashfully rubs his hair and answers: "Ho, you must be referring to my Yang self." Nadia still questions: "Your yang side?" Suikotsu repilies: "Yes. You see, I have split personality. This is my current self, I'm the Yin side. Or in your terms the good side. The other me is the bad side. I'm Suikotsu by the way." Nadia beginning to understand so she nods and says: "Nadia." She shakes his hand.

Suikotsu continues: "You see while me and my yang side fight over control, when he's in control I watch from with in, sometimes i see many beautiful things, until he ruins it by killing people. Sometimes I wish I was in control, giving back to the community, and helping out and instead of killing I like to grow flowers." Nadia says with sympathy: "Aw..."

Then Suikotsu begins to groan, in pain clenching his head, as he now starts to grunt in even more pain. Nadia asks in a concern tone: "Suikotsu, are you alright?!" The grunting stops and his rises up with his tattoos with an evil smirk the evil side is now in control and replies: "Yes, now mr. Goody two-shoes isn't in control." Nadia angrily says: "What?! You're the bad side, bring the good side back!"

Suikotsu says: "No way long's I'm in charge you'll only get is these." He demonstrates by showing his claws and cuts a golden statue into 3 slices, diagonally, Nadia's eyes widened in fear after seeing that.

In another tunnel, Jean holding a torch and Pirate Captain rowing the ores. Jeans moves the torch to see, he sees a skeleton with a sword in his back. Jean in shock and fear he asks the Pirate Captain: "Uh, Captain? What dose the code say in case of something happens?" The Pirate Captain answers: "Pirate's code, 'Anyone Who's falls behind, get's left behind'." He quoted the code's rules, Jean says in disproved for the set of rules of the code: "No hero amongst thieves." Pirate Captain says: "You know, for someone who has a bleek out look on pirates both you and your friends are on your ways to become more like us." Jean asks: "Really? How?" Pirate Captain continues to explain: "You, and your friends broke a fee buccaneers out of prsio, sail with a crew put of Tartooga." They look into the water, and reflecting the light from the torch to see gold coins. "And you're completely upses with treasure."

As they reach a shore, and stay hidden Jean protest: "That not true, I don't care about treasure." The Pirate Captain looking through a hole in the stone wall, and turns back to Jean and corrects him: "Treasure is just a title. Treasure comes in many froms, not just silver and gold."

As the two heroes watch, from the hole they look to see the whole curse crew, and their captain making a speech. Nakago announces: "For too long we've been living death. And each one of us, has proven his and her worth a hundred if not a thousand times, and a thousand times again!" They all cheered. "Rightfully so, we who were consumed by our greed and we paid the sin of greed for our crime!"

Amiboshi exclaims: "Suffused me and my brother have!" Nakago continues: "Punished we were, but now the blood of the fisherman, named Pual Raltique!" In his left hand he holds a knife from the stone chest, and in his right hand he holds Nadia by her shoulder.

Jean igger to save Nadia says: "We, have to stop them!" Pirate Captain caps Jean's mouth and says whispery: "Shh!" They hid as Kyōkotsu, and Ogodei and Muikotsu, turn around thinking they heard something. Muikotsu asks the chain swinger and giant: "Did you hear something?" Ogodei shud no, then Kyōkotsu replies: "It must be the wind. There are tunnels in this island so wind's gotta be blowing through."

The Pirate Captain and Jean hid, till the Captain whispers: "Pull another stunt like that, you're gonna get us killed." Jean removes the Captain's hand and whispery asks: "I hope you have a plan." The Captain looks through the hole to see, large bodies of water, big enough for Jean to swim in undecided. He turns back to Jean and says: "Alright, here's the plan; there's enough water here for you to swim in, so you can sneak your way through to that little land where Nakago and Nadia are on. Me, I'll go to the row boats and still the ores." As the Captain was about to start, he turns back to Jean and tells him: "Don't wait for me, once you have Nadia make sure reach back at the ship, and sail back to France to get help." He ventures off.

Before Jean could protest the idea, the Pirate Captain was already gone forward with the plan.

Then Nakago continues the speech: "Now our freedom from the curse of the heathen gods is in our grasp. Who was it who gave the blood dept to the heathen gods?" The whole crew answers: "The Fisherman!" Nakago continues: "And who's blood is needed to free us?" The crew answers: "Her's!" So Nakago holds Nadia over the stone chest, and has the knife near her neck ready to slid her throat. But he raises her and cuts her hand with the golden medallion in her hand.

Nadia asks Nakago: "That's it?" She questions Nakago's actions, a moment ago she had a knife at her neck, but all they need was a cut of blood. Nakago answers: "Waste not." Then the cursed Captain focres Nadia to let go of the gold coin, with blood on it, as it falls into the chest. The cursed crew closes their eyes thinking thr curse is being lifted.

As the open their eyes Renkotsu asks everyone: "Did it work?" Amiboshi says in agreement: "I don't feel any different." His twin asks: "How do we tell?" Nakago rolls his eyes, then he pulls out his pistol, and shoots Suboshi in the chest. His twin felt the pain of the bullet for he feels his brother's pain as well.

To both his and the rest of the crew's surpise, he didn't die. Bankotsu says: "You're not dead." Suboshi says in fear: "No. He shot me!" He points to the captain, Amiboshi says: "It didn't work." Mongke exclaims in anger: "The curse is still appon us!"

Nakago looks at the knife with Nadia's blood on it still, in his mind he though he followed the rules to the letter on how to break the curse. So he turns to Nadia and asks her angerly: "You, your father what was his name? Was your Father Paul Raltique?!" Nadia replies angerly: "No." Nakago asks again: "Than where is his child?! The child born in La-Harve France, the child who has his blood corsing through his vains?" Nadia didn't answer so Nakago slap Nadia sending her falling down to the bottom of the hill of treaure, near the edge of the water.

Bankotsu shouts to the twins: "You two!" The twins Suboshi and Amiboshi turn to the firstmate. "You brought us the wrong person!" Suboshi says defending him and his brother: "No! She had the medallion, she's the proper age." Meanwhile as the twins continues to defend themselves, Jean sneaks to Nadia, he rises from the water, places his hand on Nadia's mouth waking her up almost gasping, but Jean gives her the "shh" sign. Jean tells her to follow him, she dose, and takes the medallion with her.

Mukotsu shouts in anger to the Captain: "You brought us here for nothing!" The crew agrees with the toxic demolition, then Nakago responds to his crew: "I won't take that responds to try discord." Tomo says equally disappointed and anger: "Who's to blame?! Every decision you made has lead us from bad to worse!" They all agree, all but Soi who's the captain's lover, Miboshi yells: "It was you who sent that fisherman to the depths!" Then all members pull out their weapons ready to kill Nakago Bankotsu yells: "And it was you, who brought us here in the first place!" Nakago pulls out his sword and exclaims: "Who is willing to challenge step forward!"

As Jean and Nadia fled in the commotion, Zira roars gaining Nakago's attention, he turns to see where Nadia fell, she and the medallion are gone and he exclaims: "The Medallion! She's taken it" so the crew scatters, back to the boars to find the oars are gone. Bankotsu yells: "The oars are gone! Find them!"

As the Pirate Captain hid some of the oars the last one he has personally, soon they see him and started chasing him, he tries to out run them. Soon they surround him. Suboshi says pointing his sword at the Pirate Captain and says: "Any last words?" The Pirate Captain says: "Parley?" Amiboshi says to his twin brother: "He said Parley. We can't touch him." Suboshi says angerly and disappointed: "Parley? Dame it! Who were the ones who invented Parley?" The Pirate Captain puts hid finger on the tip of Suboshi's sword and answers: "That would be the French."


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to aid that I don't own the shows, characters, or movies this story is based off. Please leave reviews, ideas and points, if not easter eggs.**

As the cursed crew brought the Pirate Captain to Nakago as he walks to him, and to his surprise to him alive after all these years. Nakago asks: "I can't believe it, you above all people. How did you get off that miserable island?" The Pirate Captain answers: "You've underestimated me. I'm the Pirate Captain."

Everyone laughs a bit, Nakago asks: "Is that so?" He then turns to the rest of his crew. "Gentlemen and lady you all remember the 'Pirate Captain'." He said with condescending tone at the end of his sentence, which they nodded yes. "Kill him!" As the whole crew ready their weapons, as Nakago storms away, the Pirate Captain asks: "The Blood didn't work did it?" Nakago stops and asks: "How did you know?" The Pirate Captain didn't answer right away, but only sly smirks.

Meanwhile Nadia boards the Le Guépard, where the rest of the Magnificent 10, misfit pirates, Nautilus crew, and new members waiting for Jean and Nadia return. Nadia says in relief: "Oh thank goodness, familiar faces." Number 2 steps forward says to Nadia: "Welcome aboard ms. Nadia." Nadai replies: "Thank you Number 2." Cotton wrapes Nadia with a blanket and his Parrot says: "(sqawk) Welcome aboard. Welcome aboard." She's is esscorted by Jean to below deck to cover the wound on her hand where it was cut.

As the misfit pirates sets the sails and turns around heading for Eroupe, Albino Pirate says: "Can you believe we found the Isle De Muerta itself?" Pirate-with-a-Gout says: "I know, but there's cursed gold. It's better we get the other treasure and not the gold coins from the stone chest." They nodded in agreement as they and the other pirates worked on the ship, moping and holding on to the sheets sailing.

In the Captain quarters the Helmsman, Ashitaka, Dipper, and Number 2 are discussing their plan of action. Ashitaka goes first: "Alright we need a plan; some of us need to head back to Eroupe to get Star's family's military. They'll be enough to defeat cursed crew." The Helmsman says pointing out the disadvantage: "This ship isn't fast enough. If we had the Nautilus we could be there in a matter of hours." Dipper points out this obvious: "Well too bad we don't have that ship." Number 2 agrees with Dipper: "He's right, without the Nautilus this vessel is cannot stand against the Sea Dragon. This ship is build for speed not for combat." Dipper says: "If only we knew where it was." The Helmsman says knowing the location of the Nautilus: "Actually, me and the rest of the crew of the Nautilus knows where it's hidden. But we can't get it, while those cursed pirates are our there." Ashitaka with his arms crossed, comes up with an idea: "The cursed pirates knows we're here, and they'll still want Nadia thinking she's the one for the blood sacrifice. So we'll be used as a distraction while the crew of the Nautilus goest to retrieve it." The Helmsman agrees with Ashitaka's plan and says in agreement: "You're right. They won't be expecting us. And the one of many secret base we have one is only 20 miles from here. We can get there soon, but you must get this ship going. And I'll be needing 20 men, the rest will be helping you holding off against the Sea Dragon."

So the heroes set their plan into action, The Helmsman, Lars, and 23 othe members of the Nautilus board 5 long boats, they begin to row twenty miles, while the Le Guépard sails in the opposite direction of Europe.

Jean and Nadia were below deck, Jean was warping new bandages for Nadia's wound, Jean stares into Nadia's violet eyes and asks: "Why? Why did you tell them, that you were me?" Nadai didn't answer right away, feeling guilty but answers: "Because, I didn't want them to kill you. We and the others faced Gargoyle, Toffee, Bill Cipher, the Skull Crawlers, and demons. I didn't want to see you die." Jean was sympathetic for the woman he loves, so he understood.

Jean says in a understanding tone: "Nadai you stubborn, selfless fool. I love you." The two gased into each other's eyes and were about to kiss, but then Number 2 interrupts them: "We've got trouble. The Sea Dragon of the East is on our tale."

The two walk to the helm to see see through a spyglass, to see the Sea Dragon behind them, the ship is covered in fog with torn sail sheets coming behind them.

Aboard the Sea Dragon in the Captain's cabin, the Pirate Captain and Nakago we're negotiating the terms for the true child of the Fisherman who paid the blood dept to the heathen gods.

The two sit at the tabel, Nakago with his legs on the tabel layed back, and his right foot over the left one. Nakago asks: "So you'll give us the true child of the Fisherman? But only his blood and after the curse is lifted we give him back alive and let you and your crew go?" As the Pirate Captain looks through the basket of apples to find a ripe red one, and answers: "Yes, but the child dosen't die, nor me, my men and his friends. Besides you don't want to kill the goose that lays the golden eggs." He said as he eats the apple, and Nakago nods in agreeing to the deal. Nakago's plate has boar sausage, sushi, and buffalo stakes, with a side of zebra leg uncooked which he throws to the lioness, who jumps and tears the meat right off the bone.

Soon Bankotsu walks in and says: "Sir we found the Le Guépard." Nakago steps lut of his chair and walks to the helm, the Pirate Captain follows them. At the Helm the cursed Captain looks through the spyglass, then the Pirate Captain steps in front and changing the deal says: "I have a new idea; how about I go aboard and just go and get some of the chosen one's blood? I mean you need enough blood? Since you just need the blood, who's to say you need the person?" Nakago lowers the spyglass and replies: "You're a honorable Captain and you expect us to be honorable warriors. But we're anything but honorable, that's how you lost the last time. Take him to the brig." Nakago commanded Ogodei, who takes the Pirate Captain to the brig as a prisoner.

Back with the Le Guépard, the vessel was almost out running the Sea Dragon till Number 2 yells to the crew: "More speed! Shovel as much cole as you can!" In the engine room, Waldorf and Statler were shoveling as much and as fast coal as they could.

Waldorf asks: "Can you believe this?" Statler replies: "No what?" Waldorf continues: "We're being cased by cursed pirates." Statler agrees: "It could be worse, we could be chased by Davy Jones." Both laugh: "Doh ho-ho-ho-ho!" They laughed as they continued to shovel coal into the engine.

On the Sea Dragon of the East Ogodei drags the Pirate Captain to the brig where prison cells and the flooris ankel deep in water, the Pirate Captain states the obvious: "Apparently there's a leak." Ogodei opens the door and shoves the Pirate Captain into the cell and closes the cell door and locks it.

The Sea Dragon was hot on the Le Guépard's tale. Steven says to Connie: "They're gaining on us!" Connie thinks for a moment till then says: "We need to lose weight! Throw every heavy object overboard!" So they ordered the crew to throw everything thing that either heavy or isn't bulted down. They threw cannonballs, tabels, chairs, kitchen pots and pans and other heavy things. As one crew memeber wad about to unhook a cannon to toss it over, but Marco stops him and says: "We're going to need that." The loss pf weight did help but the Sea Dragon of the East has oars coming out of the cannons holes, they use the oars that help increased its speed.

Anna Marie mans the helm and sees the oars and says: "It was a good plan up until now." Marco and Star rushly walks up to the helm and he says: "We cannot out run them, so we need to fight them." Star agrees: "He's right. Sure this ship is built for speed but it's still a military ship, so let's use the weapons." Marco orders: "Load the guns!" Anna asks: "With what?" Marco answers: "Anything. Everything thing! Everything we have left." Number 2 says: "We'll have to use the element of surpised." Star says: "Then turn on the starboard side." Anna thinking this is reckless and speaks her mind: "You're insane! You both are!" Number 2 agrees but in a good way with a smile: "Insane like the Pirate Captain! Load the cannons!" He ordered the men, who confused at first. "Do it you dog! Or we'll load you into the cannons!" So the crew snapes to it.

Soon every crew member loads the cannons with silverwear, nails, mainly anythibg that can fit into a cannon. As the cursed pirates pulls in the large oars, they began getting closer, Number 2 yells: "Release the anchor!" So as the anchir drops to the bottom of the ocean and cought by two large rocks, the ships turns, Star yells: "Release the helm!" So Anna lets go of the helm, making a 3.0 turn, the misfit pirates, M10, new recuited pirates ready their weapons and cannons, the cursed ship turns it it's side of the French ship so the cursed pirates ready their weapons and cannons too.

Nakago unsheeths his sword reading for battle, as both crew gave a war crying yell, Ashitaka, Star, Nadia, Number 2 and Nakago yells simultaneously shouts: "Fire!" The two ships fire the cannons at one another.

The cannonballs from the Sea Dragon bashes through the steel ship's armor, but the cannons from the Le Guépard hits the Sea Dragon, one area being Suboshi and Amiboshi's cannon. They were hit with silverware, Suboshi looks to the support beam on his right, he turns to his left to see one fork was in Amiboshi's forehead, Suboshi removes the fork from his twin's head, the two felt the pain of the silverware being removed. The two took a look to see where the shot came from, in the cannon hole from the Le Guépard, the shot was from Dipper and Mabel. Mabel says: "That's right fools!" Dipper agrees: "You just hit by the Pine twins!"

As the two ships continues to fire each other. Steven using his shield for cover while Connie fires behind him. Steven says to Connie: "These guys are sure persistent for Nadia!" Connie reloading her gun replies: "Yes, the blood didn't work! You'd think they take the hint! In coming fire!" Before she could continue her conversation she yells: "What out!" The two jump in opposition directions dodging a cannon shot. Steven says in agreement: "Apparently not!" Steven sees where the shot came from, he sees Yeh-Lu and Kahchi laughing, Steven stands up then throws his shield as just Yeh-Lu and Kahchi, were finishing reloading the cannon. The blow from shield forces the cannon upward, after the cannon fires, the cannonball is sent flying into air, then by gravity it falls back to earth the two cursed pirates got out of the way in time as the cannon returns back into the cannon destroying it.

The Le Guépard continues to fire, till one shot hits the brig, where the Pirate Captain was being held. The Pirate Captain ducks and yells: "Could you please watch where you're firing?!" No one heard him though.

With the Sea Dragon the cursed Captain yells orders: "Men fire at the steam chimney! All hands prepare to board, destroy the ship, kill as many crew men and the rest of you; bring the Medallion!"

Jean and Nadia fires their rifels, with Number 2 and Anna Marie beside them firing rifles and pistols. Number 2 says loudly: "We could use some more ideas!" Nadia yells: "It's you're turn!" Jean fires his rifle, then ducks and says: "We need a ace in the deck!" Anna points a pistole at Nadia and says: "We'll give 'em her!" Jean says reassuring to her: "She's not what they're after." Nadia realizes she's not wearing the medallion and so Jean goes to retrieve it.

He goes below deck and starts searching for the medallion he even flips the tabel over, fearing it might have fallen over from all the cannon shots. Speaking of cannon shots, back on the Sea Dragon, Suboshi and Amiboshi aim their cannon at the chemney that leads to th Le Guépard's engine. They fire so hard it blocks the chimney that causes it to build pressure.

Since the smoke cannot escape and normally would snuff out the fire, but instead it back fires causing the only secape is from the door makingit over-burn. Statler says: "The chimney, is james!" Walter replies: "Jamed? Where the butter and toast?" Boath laugh: "Doh-ho-ho-ho!" Statler continues: "As funny as it was, we better get out of here!" So they run out of the engine room, as the smoke builds up the boiler's water are increasing till it couldn't contain it, so the boiler explodes.

The explosion was so powerful, it breaches the hual, causing water to fill below deck, to make it worse it pushes Jean to the other half of the below deck, and causes debar to block off him off from the stairs leading to the upper deck.

The chimney, where it was it now bends under its own weight then it falls on to the Sea Dragon of the East's deck, while the other pirates got out of the way in time, Nakago just slowly walks forward besides the fallen chimney.

Nakago yells orders: "Alright, all crew men board the ship, and as I say again; bring me the medallion!" So the cursed sends saliors swings to the Le Guépard. The cursed pirates who swings are Mongke, Kahachi, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ashitare, Tomo, Suikotsu. As they land onto the French vessel, Tomo then conjures illusions of himself, each with a different weapon, they look real even thought they're smoke and mirrors, but can still kill as though they were real.

The Pirate Captain makes his way on to the deck, of the Sea Dragon, no one notices in the commotion. Muikotsu swings to the Le Guépard but couldn't land so he swings back to his ship. The Pirate Captain grabs the rope Mukotsu was holding on, that 'caused him to let go and flips off. The Pirate Captain says: "Thank you very much."

As more cursed pirates swing on to the Le Guépard Star yells out a spell: "Flame Sword come forward!" So from her wand is a double bladed sword with flames on it, she fighting with Mongke. She says: "You wanna play with fire?" Mongke replies: "You know you playing with fire you get burned but me. Let me demonstrate." Be bash opens a barrel of oil, Star was confused at first, till he thrusth his hands into the oil and bashes a lantern with a light in it, that has lights is right hand, and he contacts the flames with his other hand lighting it up. Star was shocked and asks: "How are yiu hands not burning off?!" Mongke answers: "Ancient Chinese secret." So he forms a martial art stance, the started to fight, Star tries to cut/burn him, as he tries to punch/kick/burn her too. But they were both equally matched. So they continue to fight, dodging back and forth, till she kicks him in the crotch, then rushes to fight another cursed pirate and Tomo's illusions.

Marco wearing his Zorro like cloths challenges Tomo. Marck with a confused look on his face asks: "Who you suppose to be? A kabuki or clown, or mime?" Tomo answers: "No I'm not a clown nor a mime. But I am a Kabuki, as well as a actor, and assassin. The rising tides of battle can often, shift between the tides." He said in a poetic tone at the end of his sentience his the back his hand on his forhead. Marco says equally poetic: "The fish may try to fight the tide, but he can go faster by following the tides." He poetically qouted. Then Tomo pulls out his sword then conjures more multiple illusions of himself.

Marco fights three of the illusions at once, he dodges the first one's attack only to get cut in the left shoulder by the second one. So he turns it and tries to cut the illusion, but misses, and is cut in the right arm by the third illusion. Marco was on the offensive, but each attack he made the illusions counter attacked. Till his black leath cloths were cut, and bleeding till he finally pops one, only to makes three more, like a hydra, cut off one head two more will takes its place.

The Pirate Captain swings on to the Le Guépard, Number 2 was about to be stabbed by Jakotsu, she says: "You know, I like to kill cute guys. You look cute enough." The Pirate Captain swings over to her, pushing her overboard. Number 2 exclaims in relief and happriness: "Captain!" The Pirate Captain nods in approval, as he unsheaths his sword, and says to his first mate: "You wanna live forever?" Number 2 stands back up, and blocks an attack of one of Tomo's illusions, he even punches it, then stabs it, it poofs disappears. He yells as he charges into the fight.

Jean still trap and shouts for help: "Hey! Below! Help!" No one can hear him. One pirate fights on the ropes tided to the side that leads up the top of the mast. He holds off Kahachi till he's clawed in the back by Ashitare, the pirates clawed falls into the ocean.

Crossing the chimney bridge, are Yeh-Li, Soi, and Zira they reach the other side and rush below deck.

Ashitaka and San are fighting to the death against Ashitare, who's more wolf than San and Mowgli combined. He tries to claws them both, but they dodges his attacks, San's instincts takes over, she jumps on to Ashitare's back and digs her fingernails into his back, and while Ashitaka drives his sword into the beast man's heart. He falls off on to his back San jumps and kicks him in the face. As he tries to get back up Mowgli drives his woodsman's knife into his head. Ashitaka says complimenting the wolf-boy: "Nice thrust." San agrees: "Yes. Most impressive." Mowgli replies: "We, I have learned from the best. Now duck!" They did as they were toiled and Mowgli removes the knife out of the beast man's head and thrust it into, Tomo's illusion carrying two sword, and pops. The couple stands back and charges back into the fight, more of the illusions, unknown to them they're covered in a shadow from Ashitare, who growls like a beast to them, he grabs the heroes by their shirt collars and tossed to the other side of the ship.

Dipper and Mabel were back-to-back fighting one of Tomo's illusions and Renkotsu. Mabel pulls out her grapplinghook-gun and asks her twin: "Hey Dipper, you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Dipper turns to see her smirk and grappling hook-gun and the illusion wielding a spike ball with a strong rope attached to it, and the Japanese gunner's large bazooka like gun. Dipper thinks of the same plan Mabel is making and with a smirk on his face he answers: "Yes Mabel!" Tomo swings his weapon both twins ducked, then Mabel fires her grappling-hook gun, the rope wraps around, Rankotsu's the large gun, who pulls the trigger, but before that, Dipper uses his sword to thrust it upward to make him fire into the air, then he punches him in the face. Mabel then headbutts him, then kicks him the crotch. As he holds his privets and falls to the floor heavily breathing, the twins stand over him with smiles and fist bump in agreement. Soon they're surrounded by 10 more of Tomo's illusions, each carrying a different type of weapon, they try fighting them, but ever time they pop one three more appear.

Below deck Yeh-Li and Soi place explosives around the walls, and the wreckage blocking Jean, and Soi uses two small berrels of gun pounder making a trail from the wreckage wall to coal of the engine room.

As Nadia reloads her rifel till Suikotsu grabs the shaft of the gun. The evil cursed pirate wickedly smirks, while she glares at him. Suikotsu says: "Well, well, well we meet again." Nadia replies: "I like your other self better. You and the rest of your crew, including your captain are monsters. You piece of horse dung!" Suikotsu not carring about the insult says: "You stubborn, smart mouth little brat. And well since your blood isn't the one we needed. I guess there's no use for you." He rasies to kill Nadia who braces to face the blade claws, till the Pirate Captain grabs him by the wrist, the yang sided pirate turns to see the Pirate Captain who says to him: "That's not a nice way to treat or say to a lady." The evil pirate glares at the Pirate Captain, Nadia take her opportunity and bashes the evil cursed pirate in the face with the butt of her gun, forcing him to fall into the water.

The Pirate Captain complements Nadia: "Nice shot." Nadia says with a smile: "Thank you." The two duck for cover from cannon shots and gun shots. The Pirate Captain covers Nadia with himself. Then he asks Nadia: "Where's the Medallion?" He looks around and dosen't see Jean, not even among the fallen. "And where is Jean?"

Nadia gasp in fear and says: "Jean! I forgot all about him!" So Nadia rushes for Jean. Jean looks through a small hole of the wreckage wall, he sees Zira with the medallion and the necklace string in her teeth. After setting the trail of gun-pouder she conjures her lighting to spark the gun-pouder, that splits into opposite direction one to the coal, the other to the gun wreckage.

Nadia rushes to Jean and calls out his name from the deck floor lid through one of its holes. Nadia yells: "Jean!" Jean replies: "Nadia!" Soon the misfit pirates, the M9, and the new recuited pirates are being over whelmed even as they fight back, they're being pushes the side of the ship holding them down, they cannot hold anymore. The Pirate Captain sees the lioness with the medallion in its mouth, the chases after as it returns back to the Sea Dragon, the cross the chimney brigde of the Le Guépard. The Pirate Captain walks on all fours and just before he coukd grab the lioness by the tale he stops, to see the lioness evilly smiles next to Nakago stnading before him.

The evil captain says: "Why thank you Zira." The Pirate Captain with a confused look on his face asks: "I beg your pardon?" Nakago answers: "Not you, we named the lioness, Zira." The lioness gives the medallion to Nakago, he pets her in approval. He raises the medallion in the air and announces: "Crew! Our hope is restored!" The cursed crew cheers and takes the crew of the Le Guépard as prisoners.

As the coal began to burn, Jean smells the smoke and so he takes a deep breath and dives under weast deep of water.

The M9, misfit pirates and others including Cotton, Mowgli, Anna Marie, Statler and Waldorf along with what's left of the new crew were tied to the mast Suboshi and Amiboshi circulars around the mast with tied crew, and Suboshi says in a threating tone: "If anyone you speaks the word of 'Parley'. I'll have your guts for guarders." Statler says not intimidated by the Asian twin: "Our guts for guarders? Why dose he need our guts for guarders?" Waldorf says joking with his partner: "Probably so he and his twin can wear them for they look like a couple of girly boys." Both laugh: "Doh-ho-ho-ho!" Suboshi points his sword at Statler's neck and says: "You better keep your mouth closed old man. Or I'll cut your tongue off." Statler says: "While you're at it, cut my and friend's ears off." Waldorf adds: "And cut our eyes out too. That way we don't have to teast, hears, or hear this." Both laugh: "Doh-ho-ho-ho!" They laughed some of both the crew joind in.

Soon the two crews watch as the Le Guépard explodes destroying the Frenxh vessel and it sinks to the depts. Nadia frees herself and exclaims: "Jean!" She rushes but Nakago grabs her and says to her: "You've had your fun. But pleasantries are now over." On the side of the ship, Jean climbs after surviving the explosion, he holding in his hand a six shooter pistol. Jean threatens the cursed crew: "Let her go free, or I'll pull this trigger." The cursed crew just laughs at him not taking his threat seriously. Nakago says: "You're not the cleverest member are you? You have one pistole and six bullets, and there's nineteen of us and we cannot die."

Jean says realizing this and replies: "You can't. But I can!" He points the pistole to his head, the cursed crew were confused by his new threat. Nakago asks the French inventor: "Who are you boy?" The Pirate Captain steps infront of Nakago and answers by lying: "No one, no one. He's my uncel's, aunt's, cousin's twice removed." Jean yells out the truth for himself: "I am Jean Rocque Raltique! My father was Pual Raltique, the fisherman you held prisoner! His blood corses through my vains!"

Amiboshi recognizes, the characteristics and says with fear in his voice, as if he saw a ghost: "He's the spitting image of the Fisherman! Comeback from beyond the grave to haunt us!" Jean thretens: "I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker, and you will forever cursed!" The cursed crew shouts: "No! No! Stop!" Ogodei exclaims: "Wait a minute man!" Still at a stand still, Nakago knows their curse needs his blood but not from a corpse so Nakago says: "Well it's a negotiation. What are your terms?" Jean answers: "Nadia is to go free!" Nakago replies in a dull tone: "Yes, we get that. Anything else?" Jean tries to come up with an idea, the Pirate Captain points to himself and his crew and Jean's friends. Jean Continues: "And the crew including the Magnificent 10, aren't to be harmed." They understood the terms so they do as they're toiled.

 **Boy this was a long one. So please leave reviews, ideas for the next one, and notice** **any easter eggs. But I'll get started on the next chapter next Wensday. Until then goof bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I've been having writer's block, you know how it is. I bet even the greatest writers had blocks like Rudyard Kipling, Walt Disney, R.L. Stine, hell I bet even the guy who wrote King Aurther or those Superman comics. But this is a short chapter, but the whole fighting is coming soon.**

 **Also I don't own the characters of the shows they're from.**

The cursed pirates forcing Nadia to walk the plank to have her jump overboard. As Nadia Hesitate to walk to the egde of the plank, Jean being held by Suboshi and Amiboshi says in anger twards Nakago: "Nakago you scoundrel! You'd promise to let Nadia go!" Nakago turns and replies: "True, but you weren't specific of where to let her go." As the crew laughs Soi gags Jean with a rope and forces him to watch.

Nadia turns back to the cursed crew Nakago says: "You know you can keep the kemono, or give it back. Either way it's fine." Nadia glares at the cursed Captain and takes off, the Kemono, showing she's wearing under gown. While some of the cursed crew laughs a bit. Nadia harshly tosses the kemono back to Nakago, who says: "Hmm...still warm." He gives it to the crew, who fight iver it, for its warmth.

So Nadia jumls into the ocean, then Ashitare and Bankotsu brings the Pirate Captain. The Pirate Captain asks: "Why am I being brought up?" Nakago turns to the Pirate Captain and answers him face-to-face: "Don't you recognize this island? It's the island where we left you and your crew to die. One pistol with one shot." The Pirate Captain's is pushed to the plank and then he jumps overboard, the cursed throws his belongings overboard, his pistol, cout, hat, sword, even Polly who flap her wings trying to fly.

Nadia, the Pirate Captain along with Polly and his pistol swam, to the island's shore. They pant from exhaustion from swimming a great distance. As the Captain lays Polly down she shakes off the water and ruffles her fathers, as the two watch the Sea Dragon of the East sails off, the Pirate Captain says: "That's the second time, I've been cast ofd by the Sea Dragon."

As the Pirate Captain walks towards the center of the island Nadia and Polly follows him. Nadia says: "Captain? Do you have a plan on how we get off this island?" The Pirate Captain dosen't answer. "But you must! There's stories about you! You're one of the famous pirates!"

The Captain stops and hops after finding what he's looking for, Nadia still asking questions till she steps in front of him and says: "You must have a plan sir." The Pirate Captain finally says something: "Look, my crew and I were trapped here, but there's more to the story." So he gets down on his knees removes the sand to reveal a hidden wooden floor door. The formsrer acrobatic was shocked to see, "You see, there's been numerous of ship wrecks, so some survivors made a smuggler's den. It has enough food, water, rum, grog, and recouses to last a year." He said with a bottle of grog in his right and and two bottles in his left one water and the other rum, as he climbs out of the smuggler's den.

As the Captain walks away fron the den, giving Nadia the bottle of water, and a banana he continues to talk as he walks towards the beach: "So that me and my crew waited for three days sleeping on the beach till a ship came by and rescue us." Nadia asks in anger: "So that's it?! That's one of the adventures of the Pirate Captain and his crew?" She steps in front of the Captain. "You've spent three days laying on a beach drunk?" The Pirate Captain simply and some what happily replies: "Welcome to Pirate's life." So the Pirate Captain passes Nadia, who comes to expect things that they are, for now at least.

So the twi build bond fire, at night the two drank, and sat on the sand of the beach. Nadia asks the Pirate Captain: "So captain, do you think we'll get off this island and rescue the others?" The Captain answers: "Sure Nadia. We'll get them back." He drinks s battle of grog. Nadia asks another question: "So, if you had enough gold. Would you retire and abandoned your crew?" The Captain chokes on his grog, and glares at Nadia and replies: "Abanded my crew?!" He said in an angry tone, and with that an angry face. "Questioning a Captain's loyalty to his men, is as offensive, as insulting a man's mother!"

Nadia apologizes: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." The Pirate Captain forgives her: " It's alright. You didn't know. You see Nadia my crew, and my Polly are like family to me. We've been through thick and thin." As the two continue to drink their fill, Polly walks to them, and sits in Nadia's lap, she pets the dodo bird. The Captain with a smile on his face says: "You know, she likes you." Polly coos like a chicken, Nadia questions the Pirate Captain has Polly: "So when Polly hatched, how did you feel? Like were you going to still eat her?"

The Pirate Captain answers: "After she hatched, at first, I thought having fried chicken, but when I heard her chirping, looking in her closed eyes, I couldn't eat her." Nadia asks again: "But didn't she felt scared of you, becuase you were going to eat her at first?" After finishing his grog The Captain answers: "Let me tell you something Nadia; a person dosen't pick the animal, it's the animal that picks the person. It's a mystical bond between man and beast." Nadia understood what he meant by, the he falls asleep drunk. Nadia has a lot on her mind, thinking how will they get off the island and save her friends. Then she has a plan.

The next morning, while the Captain still slept, he began to smell smoke, he slowly woke to see the smuggler's den on fire along with some trees, as Nadia fed the fire with boxes of rum and grog. The Captain gets up in a rush and exclaims in shock and anger: "The smuggler's den is burning! The food, the water, the rum and grog! They're all gone!" Nadia sitting on the beachhead with Polly answers: "Yes the rum and grog are gone. But the food and water i removed out of the smuggler's den." She points to a pile of food and water in the grass away from the fire.

The Pirate Captain asks: "Why burn the grog and rum?" Nadia stands up and says to the Captain face-to-face: "Becuase the rum and grog can turn a kind and polite person into a complete scoundrel! Plus that smoke is so large enough any passing ship will see it." The Pirate Captain stutters: "B-b-but, why is the rum and grog gone?" She didn't answer only frustratedly groans as she turns back to the beachhead and sits waiting for a passing ship. The Captain pulls out his pistol, wanting to shoot Nadia, for burning the favorit drink of a pirate, but he can't shoot her, for reasons, mainly he repected her and her beliefs, and cause the bullet's for Nakago for stranding him and his crew ten years ago.

So out of frustration the Pirate Captain throws his pistol to the ground and walks away in anger. As he continues to walk on the other side of the island he mutters to himself. Then he sees a French vessel, it was the Le Faucon. The Pirate Captain says to himself: "Ho...if a giant bond fire all it took, I would have burn that rum and grog years ago."

The ship did rescue them, aboard the ship is Star's parents and Commitor Loveberry. And while Nadia is free and is given a soldier's cout, the Pirate Captain is put in shakels and Polly in a bird cage suited for a chicken. They're both sentice to the brig.

Moon says to the Pirate Captain in a seriouse tone: "Did you think we'd let you go after stealing a French Navy vessel? You'll be lucky if you last a day in prison before you're sentenced to be hangged by the neck till death." The guards carry Captain down to lower decks to the brig, Nadia says to Loveberry: "You can't arrest the Pirate Captain. He and his crew and my fruends did steal a ship but to rescue me. Their intentions were noble can you at least give them that?" Loveberry replies: "I know, but the law of theft of military equipment and property is punishable by death."

The Pirate Captaib turns around and says to Loveberry: "Wait! I know the location of the pirates who attacked La-Harve. I can take you there." Loveberry asks: "Is the Le Guépard there too?" Pirate Captain answers his head down: "No that ship was blown when the other pirates attacked us. But to be frank we do have our other members going to retrieve their secret weapon that makes the Le Guépard look out dated in speed and firepower." Queen Moon walks and asks in a disbelieving tone: "Really? What is the name of this weapon and where is it located?" Nadia answers: "Well we cannot tell the location, but it's called the Nautilus. A power ship. That's all we can tell you for we both him and me along with our friends swore under secrecy." Pirate Captain adds: "But I can still help you, also long as you give me, my crew, the Magnificent 10 immunity."

Loveberry thinks long and hard about this on one hand he could be lying to save his skin, but on the other hand he could be telling the truth. Loveberry asks: "How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" The Pirate Captain raises his hand and says with complete honesty: "I swear it on my pirate honor, and my life." Loveberry nods in understanding knowing value in honor, so she speaks: "Alright." The Pirate Captain smiles a his shackles are removed and Polly is freed and sits the Captain's shoulders. The Loveberry grabs the Pirate Captain's bear pulling him close and she threatens him: "You better be telling the truth. Because if you're lying to me, I'll have you hung from the tallest building in all of Europe till death, and leave your body for the birds to feast off of. And I'll have your large peeked chicken for dinner as smoke chicken." The Pirate Captain, Nadia and Polly all gulped in fear.

 **This is a small chapter. I'm having writer's block i did say that. So any ideas for the next chapter fill free, to add there's no wrong answer but there is a limit no gore this is PG-13.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me a while writer's block. But after this only two more chapters, after this then after this, Davy Jones. I know I sould like I'm giving away the next story, but at this point it seems obvious, if I'm doing the whole Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.**

At night aboard the Sea Dragon of the East, below deck in the brig where the M9 and pirates are in prison a single cell while Jean's in another one across the other side. There Amiboshi and his elder brother Suboshi are mopping the floor, Cotton's parrot says: "(Squawk) Shiver me timbers." Mabel says putting her face against the cell cage holes: "Cotton's parrot says you missed a spot." Suboshi responds by thrusting his mop head to the cage. Suboshi says: "If yat bird keeps squawking we're going to have fried chicken made out of parrot." He goes back to mopping the floor.

As the cursed twins continue to mop, Jean stands at the cell, with his arms through the cage holes and asks the cursed pirate twins: "So you two knew my father?" The two stopped moping and the eldest sibling answers: "You mean Paul Raltique? Yeah we knew him, some of us called him by his first name, the rest of us just simply called him fisherman. So yeah, we knew him. He was a good man, even after we captured him, and we forced him to him to work for us. He worked to earn his keep, not as a pirate but as a fisherman. Though cooking sushi or other Asians dishes with fish wasn't his specialty, be he still worked hard. But after we found the cursed gold the fisherman paid the blood debt to the hethan gods." Amiboshi says eggar to hear the full story: "Tell him what happened afterwards." Suboshi replies in anger: "I'm telling you story!"

Suboshi turns back to Jean and continues: "After we sold all the cursed gold in then return, he send his single piece of the treasure to you. While the curse didn't effect him for he already paid the blood debt so only his blood was needed to set us free, but he toiled us we diserve to be cursed. That we brought this on ourselves. Now that the men, women and children will finally know peace. That didn't sit too well with the Captain. And since he was still mortal, so he can still die, so we strapped a cannon to his boots. And we threw him overboard into the crushing depths of Davy Jones locker. Corse we realized we needed his blood lo lift the curse." His brother says in agreement: "That's what you call ironic."

After that story, the twins finished mopping the floor and head upstairs to mop the upper deck. Soon coming down is Suikotsu's yin side in control brings food and drink for the prisoners. Suikotsu says with a smile on his face: "Alright everyone I brought you something to eat. Especially you mr. Raltique you're going to need your strength after the blood draining."

While everyone else didn't care since they got a free meal Dipper was curious. Dipper asks Suikotsu: "Hey, what happened to your tattoos and being nice to us?" Mabel adds flirting with him: "Yeah, plus you look dreamy instead of being a poo-head (raspberry)." The Yin Suikotsu blushes, as he rubs his back of his head and answers: "Well you see, I have split personality disorder. When my evil side's in control I look through my evil side's eyes and I sometimes see beauty, flowers, nature everything makes life worth living. Then i see a number of horrible and terrible things, I don't want to talk about." He said remembering things he wishes to forget.

Mabel says with sadness: "Aw, I'm so sorry." Suikotsu, says speaking the truth: "To be honest with you all; I wish I could die." They were shocked to hear that Dipper and Mabel asks in unison: "What?!" Ashitaka asks: "Why do want to kill yourself?" Mowgli asks as well: "Shouldn't you die from another predator?" Suikotsu answers: "As much, as I love too see amazing things, like eat foreign foods, see new cultures and animals, and smell flowers, and things like. But my other self is a blood thirsty killer, killing is pleasure to him." He said with sanddess in his voice.

Number 2 asks: "Why don't you see a therapist or go into asylum?" San agrees: "Yeah, they can get the help you need." Suikotsu replies: "Hmm, I thought about that, but I ended up killing the therapist, and I broke out of the asylum; killing a few guards in thebprocess." Star and Marco replies at the same time: "Daaang!" Star says by herself: "So you do have a dark side? But you can't control him, I wish I had a spell that can split a person's good side from his evil side, I'd help you." Suikotsu just chuckles in appreciation and says: "I hope so, I would love to get away from m..." before he could finish his sentence he begins to groan and grunt in pain. His hair becomes spiky and his tattoos reveal itself. Pirate-with-a-gout says with worriness in his voice: "Hu-ho, here come the bad side." After coming to consciousness, he has a wicked smile on his face, and says: "Hey everybody." He looks to see food in their cells. "Where did you get that food?" The Albino hesitates but answers: "Well, y-y-you did." The Pirate-who-loves-kittens corrects: "Technically your good side."

The spilt personality pirate was shocked to hear that, so he tosses the plate of food to the ground, which causes the pirates, Magnificent 9 and the wolf boy to glare at him along with disappointment. Suikotsu just laughs and says: "You can eat that off the ground like the dogs you are." He said mocking them to their face. While Curvaceous Pirate dose eat the food off the floor Star, places her hand on his (her) shoulder and says: "Come we don't have to respond to that. But make no mistske Yang Suikotsu sometime soon you're going to eat your words." Suikotsu just laughs mockingly.

Mabel says speaking her mind: "We like the nice Suikotsu better. At least he treats us like people." They all agreed with Mabel and mutters one pirate mutters: "Dick." Curvaceous Pirate says: "Yeah, and he's twice as dreamy." Everyone was confused by that comment till he quickly says: "To the ladies I mean." The Yang Suikotsu replies: "Well to bad, I'm in charge for now at least." Before Suikotsu left the cursed Captain and the twins Amiboshi and Suboshi enters and the Captain says: "Time to go." So the cursed twins open Jean's cell door and holds him by the arms.

On the Le Faucon, Nadia holding Polly as she tries to resist beging dragged by two guards and as she warns them about the cursed pirates. Nadia says in an angery tone for no one's listening: "You don't understand! The other Pirates are cursed! They become skeletons in moonlight!" No one listen as she was put in the Caprain's cabin, a officer comes up to Nadia and says to her: "Don't worry ms. Nadia we understand the whole story. A little mermaid flopped on deck and toiled us the whole story." He said not really believing in Nadia's truth with a smile on his face as he, he then closes the doors and locks it from the outside. Nadia bangs on the glass window and exclaims: "The Pirate Captain didn't tell you cause you wouldn't believe him!" No responds so she groans in frustration after that.

On 12 long boats carrying 7 french soldiers each, one with Commodore Loveberry along with Pete and his brother Ralnaldo and The Pirate Captain.

The Pirate Captain stood next to Loveberry, and he says in a convincing tone: "Look, this is the other side of the island where their ship is. But I'll 'persuade' them to attack your ship. However they don't know you're here so, they'll row right into the line of fire." Against Loveberry's judgment, but she knew he was right. Loveberry says swallowing her pride (for once): "As much as it pains to say this; you're right. But if you betray us I'll still have you hanged from the tallest building in all of Eroupe." The Pirate Captain gulps in fear knowing the ruthless nature commodore has.

Inside the island the cursed pirates walked into the treasure cave, Amiboshi says to Jean in comforting meaning: "No need to stress, it's just a small slid of pain on the hand, few drops of blood, it'll be over before you know it." However Jakotsu steps in to reassure Jean's in more danger: "He only half Raltique. We'll spill his from his throat." She pushes him forward to the stone chest. Suboshi says to his twin: "I guess there is something to worry about." He said with worriness in his voice.

Back on the Le Faucon, the King and Queen Butterfly walks twards the Captain's cabin's doors and dismisses the two guards standing. Inside Nadia, is making a rope out of cloths tied in knotes. Queen Moon knocks on the door's window and says: "Ms. Nadia? I understand your concerns for you friends, as we are for our daughter." King River adds: "Yes, but sometimes a good decision can also be a wrong decision." Moon feeling uncomfortable telling to a young friend of their daughter. She whispers to her husband: "To be honest with you, I was expecting to tell this to Star one day." River agrees: "Yes, but think of this as practice someday for Star."

Back in the caves, the Pirate Captain sneaks his way into the cursed pirates, at the pile of gold where the stone chest Nakago gives a new speech while Jakotsu and Mongke hold Jean over the chest, as the cursed crew chants. Nakago holds the knife at Jean's neck ready to slide it. The Pirate Captain made his way to the front of the cursed crew and yells: "WAIT!" Nakago removes the knofe from Jean's skin of his neck and sees the Pirate Captain walking up the pile of gold to the top. Nakago says in annoyance with Pirate Captain's apperence: "You cannot be serious. You escaped that island agian? How this time?" The Pirate Captain standing in front of him and answers: "Sorry but a magician never reveals his secrets."

The Pirate Captain gives Jean a wink, giving him a signal to trust him. At first Jean didn't know what to think of it but still plays along. Nakago asks again: "Why are you here? And better tell me the truth, or I'll do what I should have done from the beginning." He pulls out his pistol and aims it at the Pirate Captain. The Pirate Captain explains falsely but making it sound like its truth: "(Heavily sighs) Truth be toild; The Butterfly royal family threaten me to get you and your crew out of the cave, after the curse is lifted." The cursed Captain replies: "Is that so? We'll still have our abilities and powers. We'll slaughter them like sheep."

The Pirate Captain 5 pieces of the cursed gold coins but makes it look like 4. As he shakes his head in disappointment with his left hand on his face and says: "Seriously Nakago, your lack of imagination insults me. You were once a great general, a leader of entire armies, people fear you and your Seriyū seven made the mightest of warriors run in fear." The cursed crew mutters in agreement. "Sure you took orders from an emperor who was a pig, and when the priestess who was friends with the priest of the Suzaku seven. You twisted their friendship making it felt like your priestess was betrayed. But you shouldn't underestimate your enemies." He tosses one of the coins in the chest. "After you losts your emperor banised you, feeling like you're nothing but dogs. What I'm trying to say is; why be captain of a outdated ship? Why not have a modern ship, and command your own fleet? You'll gone from captain to admiral with the Le Faucon at the helm after you kill every...last...one. Savvy?" He said tossing the rest but one coin in the chest, secretly keeping it.

Nakago feels like he could be telling the truth and be right, once a high ranked officer, now reduced to a sea thief, all because of being banished by a pig of an emperor. But if he owns his the entire sea he can take revange on the people who made him what he is today. The emperor, the Seriyū priestess, the Suzaku seven and their priestess, and the world. With the cursed gold he became living dead, there for he's immortal a god amongst men, that's what his true goal was to become a god unable to die or grow old or sick.

Nakago asks: "Do you want thd wench to live?" The Pirate Captain lies but makes it look like he dosen't care: "No, you can kill the wench, I don't care." He winks to Jean again, so he wants plays along: "You planed this all along. Here I thought you were an honorable man captain but you're no more than scum like the rest of these pirates. I spit in the face of filth!" Jean winks back at the Pirate Captain. Pirate Captain simply says to Jean: "Pirate's life my young friend. It's nothing personal, just buisness." He turns back to the cursed Captain and says: "So you better get to your boats." Nakago turns to his crew and orders: "Lads and lassies, talk a walk." So the grew wickely smile and do as they're ordered.

As the crew walked, the Pirate Captain is confused by the order given by Nakago, three members stay behind Muikotsu, Soi, and Renkotsu. Suboshi and Amiboshi are stopped they turn to see Bankotsu with an umbrella. They turn their heads to him who has a smile on his face.

Back with Nadia who escaped while the King and Queen continued their speeh. Queen Moon: "Ms. Nadia are you there? Ms. Nadia are you listening to us?" So the king opens the door and walks in, and in the back a window is open with a knote tied rope made out of clothes. Moon says without being surprised: "Why am I not surpsied? She acts just like Star." River says in agreement: "Even so, but can you blame her? She's probably going to save her friends and our daughter." Nadia using a rowboat tied to the back of the Le Faucon uses it to sail to the Sea Dragon of the East ship.

Under the Le Faucon in the water, the cursed pirates slowly walked twards the ship's shadow. There underneath the shadow the became flesh and blood but still walking without the need to breath nor did the water pressure didn't cursh them. By the time the other side the ship the turned back into skeletons.

Nadia finally reaches the Sea Dragon of the East, to find no one on deck, so she stealthily climbs onto the deck of the ship and walks carefully without making noise. Then Zira pops out roaring at Nadia, at first she was shocked, but it quickly turned to anger and annoyance with the cursed lioness. She glares at the undead beast, her glare rivals even Zira's evil the redish brown eyes of the lioness is now intimidated if not feared.

So she beats up the evil lioness overboard, first onto a cannon sticking out, then slides off into the sea.

Back in the cave while Mukotsu holds onto Jean, Renkotsu tosses small pebbles in the patches of water, and Nakago was sitting on a stone seat while the Pirate Captain looks through other treasures piled around the cave. He holding up closely a small Aztec statue, Nakago says in a complainer way: "I must admit, I took you for a fool Captain. It was all just an act isn't it? You're a harder man to predict than I thought." As the Pirate Captain tosses the statue back into the pile of treaure he walks and says: "Me, I'm dishonest. And you can trust to be dishonest. However and honestly, it's the honest, ones you must be carful. For you never know when they're going to do something incredibly...crazy." He stood next to Renkotsu and pulls his sword out and kicks the cursed rifleman into the water and tosses the sword to Jean, who pushes Mukotsu into the ground and cuts the ropes and fights Mukotsu and Soi with sword fighting.

As Nakago stands up pulling out his sword so dose the Pirate Captain pulls our his sword and fights him, as Jean also fights Renkotsu with Mukotsu and Soi.

Meanwhile outside the twins desighed in dresses, hidden under two umbrellas keeping the moonlight form showing their true form the soldiers aim their guns but Loveberry says: "Hold fire." As Suboshi rows, Amiboshi says to his brother: "This just like what the Greeks did at Troy. Except they were in a giant wooden horse instead of dresses." Suboshi is embarrassed with this plan, they alread have a woman and crossdresser, but one chose to stay behind with the other goes for the attack.

Pete looks at the dressed pirate and asks: "Am I the only one questioning why is there teo ladies here? We're hunting pirates and we get nicly dresses women." Ralnaldo answers: "Who know how they got here?" Pete replied: "None of us know that why I'm asking."

The officers on the Le Faucon, look at the cursed twins thinking they two are women and as Amiboshi gives a "Yo-ho." Meanwhile the other cursed pirates climb through the anchor rope onto the French ship and sneaking their way and kill a few soldiers. Some got it easy a simple slid to the throat, while one was being strangled by Ginkotsu's robotic arm and three digit claw. As they move closer to the helm unkown to the officers.

As Amiboshi continues to destract the officers by flirting with them: "Yo-hu." Suboshi annoyed says to his twin brother: "Stop thst! I already feel like a fool." The young twin says to his elder twin: "You look nice though." Suboshi took the comment in a different way, so he romoves the umbrellas and started to strangle his twin even as the moonlight reveals their skeleton form. He says in an angry tone: "I look nice?!" They turn to see the officers who are shocked to see Nadia was telling the truth, Amiboshi uses the hand fan to cover his face while Suboshi pulls out a pistol and fires at one of the officers shooting off the hat. They turn to see the rest of the cursed pirstes both crew fought each others Ashitare gras an officer by the neck and digs his claw killing him.

Back in the caves, as the Pirate Captain and Nakago clashes blades even as they are close face to face Nakago says: "You're far, beyond the edge of the map. Here there are monsters." He pushes the Pirate Captain.

Jean blocks all the three cursed pirates attacks till Mukotsu stumbles into a moonlight beaming from a hole fom the stone ceiling. He quickly turns to see the skeleton form of the toxic explosive pirate. Jean was surprised to see the walking skeleton who yells at him, The continue to fight Jean then punches the skeleton in the face.

On the Sea Dragon, Nadia looked for the keys for the cells in the captain's cabin, then makes her way down to the brig. As the misfit Pirates and M 8 talked, Number 2 hears something, he and the others look through the cell holes, they see Nadia. Number 2 exclaims: "It's ms. Nadia!"

On the French vessel, Mongke punches a salior in the face five times then stabs him with a knife. Another salior is thrown down a staircase. The Queen and King Butterfly look to see the fighting of French soldiers and undead pirates, one French soldier lies on the floor, Suikotsu uses his claws to stab the soldier 8 times. After that the King and Queen hide after closing door, Suikotsu heard it but goes back to killing.

Aboard the Sea Dragon of the East, after freeing the imprisoned Pirates and the M8 they walk to the deck. Nadia says: "Alright you guys go help the French ship, I'll go and help Jean and the Pirate Captain." While the original crew members and the Magnificent 8 are ready to help the new recruited members didn't do anything.

Star asks: "Why aren't you doing anything?" Cotton's parrot answers: "Evey port in a storm." They were confused till Number 2 translates: "He means they're not helping." Marco exclaims: "What?!" One Pirate says: "We're pirates, that means we're fugitives from the law." Ashitaka says: "What are you men or mice? Just cause you're pirates dosen't mean you can't still do good deeds. And who knows, you might get freedom." The pirates form a group thought to disgust about the idea of freedom. They turn around and one pirate says: "Alright we'll help."

When the cursed twins made it to the ship and started to climb into the cannon hols making their way in. On deck one wounded salior on the floor pulls out a flare gun and fires into the calling for help.

Loveberry and the other soldiers sees the flare. Loveberry orders: "Make for the ship! Move!" So the soldiers row to the Le Faucon with their weapons. Aboard the on deck the sailor who shot the flare, Ashitare kills the sailor by biting him in the neck.

Some of the cursed pirates mained the cannons and fires at the long boats. They try to hit them but they're too small so they keep missing.

Back in the cave the Pirate Captain and Nakago are still fighting but on a stone staircase, the Pirate Captain falls backwards still fighting till Nakago kicks him in the face. Then Nakago purposely throws his sword to the ground and says: "You can't beat me Captain." The Pirate Captain stands up and thrust his sword into Nakago in the chest. He sighs in annoyance of him not listening, so he removes the sword and drives it into the Pirate Captain, who was shocked, while the cursed Captain just wickedly smirks. The Pirate Captain steps back into the moonlight, turning into a skeleton.

 **I know a cliffhanger, but it makes it worth while, there's now two more after this. Please leave a comment, idea and others things in the review box.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This the next to last, chapter, and the last chapter you'll love and see the loyalty of frendship and to stand up against unjust law. But this is the final battle between good and evil.**

As the Pirate Captain looks at his skeleton hand he says to himself: "That's something you don't see everyday." Jean was still fighting the three cursed pirates, he even shoved a golden bowl into Renkotsu's head, then bashes it with his sword handle and pushes him away. He looks up to see the Pirate Captain as a cursed skeleton.

Then there's a clicking sound of metal, the sound came from the gold coin, flipping between his boney fingers back and fourth. The Pirate Captain says to Nakago: "I thought I should level the playing field." He said with a smile on his face, Nakago just scoffs, as he picks up his sword and treasure, Pirate Captain removes the sword from his chest. Nakago throws the gold from the stare case sides into the Pirate Captain's face blinding him, stepping him back, the two clashes blades again, the Pirate Captain elbow hits The cursed Captain in the chest sending him tumbling back to where they started from. The Pirate Captain rushes to Nakago who gets back up and continues to fight once again. Jean now fight with Mukotsu in the moonlight, even kicking him in the croch.

The French soldier on the long boats with Loveberry finally made it to the Le Faucon and started to climb abourd the net rope hanging from the side so crewmen can climb up or down.

On the deck in the captain's quarters the King and Queen continues to hide, then a gun shot hits a soldier that falls onto the glass window. Kahachi looks through the window to see the royal parents so he bashes his fist through the glass trying to grab something. As the king crab walks backwards, so does Ashitare, Yeh-Lu, and Kyōkotsu through the glass, the giant grabs the king's crown, River grabs hold onto his crown, Queen River holds onto her husban by the shoulders. Moon turns his head to the left and sees a blunt weapon and uses and bashes the giant's left arm off.

One French soldier pulls out his sword, he is quickly stabbed in the back by Suboshi, and his brother walks to the deck. Amiboshi sees the Sea Dragon sailings twards them. Amiboshi asks his brother: "Is it supposed to be doinh that?" Suboshi answers his twin brother: "They're stealing our ship." Amiboshi yells in anger back at the ship: "Bloody pirates!"

The Pirate Captain and Nakago were still locked in combat, Nakago falls siting onto a large bolder in the moonlight. Nakago asks: "So what be it, Captain? Which we two cursed immortals locked in an epic dual till judgment day or till the end of time, hmm?" The Pirate Captain simply answers: "Or you could surrender and spare yourself the humiliation." Nakago gets back up and they went back to fighting, the Pirate Captain even climbs on the bolder then jumps off it, to dodge the sword attack aiming at his feet. Then Nakago punches Pirate Captain in the face and yells as he chases him.

Back at the Le Faucon Loveberry's men reaches the top and fights the cursed pirates. Loveberry pulls out a pistol and fires at Renkotsu in the shoulder as he continues to charges forward. The Commodore pulls out her and cursed first mate readies his giant sword, they started to clashes blades. Pete and Ralnaldo to the top, they look to see cursed pirates fighting regular French soldier, the two brothers shake hands and yell in a war cry charging into battle with rifels and bayonets.

Star takes the helm and drives the Sea Dragon ship, the Misfit pirates, the regular pirates and M8 in their warrior cloths, (from chapter 3) ready their weapons. The ship gain speed with the wind, Star yells orders: "Alright everyone, prepare for impact!" The crew held onto the sides and the ropes and whatever wasn't loose so they don't fall off. The ship clashes to the side of the Le Faucon, both cursed pirates and French soldiers and the royals fell to thr floor after the impact. Star climbs on the side of the ship, grabs a rope and yells: "All right me harties, follow me!" She swings onto the Le Faucon, so dose everyone else aboard the Sea Dragon.

As Tomo, Bankotsu and Mongke tries to get back up, landing behind them they turn to see Steven, Marco, and Dipper with their weapons. Marco asks the cursed pirates with a smirk on his face: "Did you mis us?" The cursed pirates didn't answered but went back to fighting both their old and new enemies. Waldorf and Statler lands in front of Ogodei. Waldorf says: "Look at this guy, all skin and bone." Statler says: "Yeah only without the skin." Both laugh: "Doh-ho-ho-ho!" Ogodei swings his chains the two ducked in time so that his chains swings back around him. Then the two get back up, Waldorf says: "Wow! I bet he didn't see him being wrapped by his own chains." Statler agrees: "Yeah, nor being a walking skeleton until they found that cursed gold!" Both laugh again: "Doh-ho-ho-ho!"

Back in the caves, Jean was sword dualing against Mukotsu, then the French inventor, steps aside when he saw Soi charging from behind so Mukotsu thrust his sword meant for the French inventor but he missed and stabs Soi instead as was about to strike from behind, Soi yells in pain. She then tries to cut Jean who hid behind Mukotsu, theu both dodge the same way till she thrust her sword into the toxic demolitionist chest. Jean steps in the middle of the two, he runs the two cursed pirates remove the sword and chase after Jean to another part of the island in moonlight.

Back aboard the French vessel, San, Mowgli, and Ashitaka are fighting Ashitare. The beast charges, at Mowgli, so he jumps into the air over Ashitare, the wolf boy then drives his knife into the cursed pirate's back, the beast-skeleton-man claws him in the right thigh. Mowgli holds on his wound to stop bleeding, then San jumps onto Ashitare's shoulders, he tries to grab her, but she kicks both arms blocking his attack. Ashitaka charges driving his fist into the rib cage wrapping around the spine. He then lifts him up off the floor and tosses him to the mast. San says to Mowgli: "Mowgli, you're wounded!" Mowgli replies: "It's ok. I've had worse. Being raised by wolves and fight monsters and giant animals you build a body fit for survival." He stated as Ashitaka rips his long sleeve shirt and wraps it around the wound.

As Ashitare was getting back up until Pirate-who-loves-kittens stands in front of him, popping his knuckles narrowing his eyes to almost closed and says: "Why don't you pick on someone your own size beast man?" The cursed beast man roars, the Pirate-who-loves-kittens roars back. The skeleton-beast-man tries to claws him, only to be blocked, then the large misfit pirate pushes him down to the floor and holds him down, then beats him senseless with a live lobster.

Tomo and Marco has a rematch. Tomo says with confidence in his voice: "The two paths cross again. Is it coincidence or is it fate?" Marco replies with a stock tone: "I don't know and frankly I don't give a bull's droppings. And I'll tell you this, only one of us will walk out of here alive." So Tomo conjures multiples of his illusions, each with a different weapon. Marco just smirks as he removes his hat and and shifts his mask to blindfold himself. Tomo and the illusions all just laugh thinking he made a foolish decision. Marco just listens, and holds on to his sword woth both hands tightening his grip. Onr illusion useing a axe charges forward, the metal ringing in the air, Marco hears it, so swiftly he cuts the axe blade off then the illusion's hands then the weast.

The original Tomo and the illusions were shocked to see what happened. Marco says in speaking of wisdom: "You see? A blind man is better suited to fight illusions, for without your smoke and mirrors you're weaken." The Assassin/actor stares angerly at the blindfolded Hispanic warrior, and yells: " **KILL HIM**!" So all the illusions and the original charges at once, but Marco was so quick to react in time, he cuts them one-by-one, sometimes three or more and they all popped into smoke. Some of the illusions have pistols and aims at Marco, but he hears the clicking of the cock of the gun, so when they fired, he dodges the bullets and hits another illusion behind Marco instead. One of Tomo's illusions pulls out three knifes and throws them at the Hispanic, but he catches them in mid air and throws them back at the same illusion, hitting him in the chest popping him.

Soon all the illusions were defeated, till only the original was left. Tomo was so shocked he falls backwards on to the floor, he asks in fears: "H-h-how? How did you defeat my illusions blind folded? No one has ever defeated my illusions." Marco stood before him revealing his eyes, his cape blowing in the wind lookling like a ghost in the shadow, he answers in a stoic tone: "Your illusion had no heartbeat, no physical form, so one on can tell which was real and which was fake. And being blindfolded my senses were increaed to superhuman abilities. So after that, defeating your illusions was easy, without your smoke and mirrors your useless." Tomo was about to unleash his personal weapon a Asain hand fan with blade in it, until Curvaceous Pirate bashes the Assassin/actor in the head with a chair, knocking his head off literally. The head bounces as he body chases after. Marco says to the Curvaceous Pirate: "Thank you. Cowards like him always have a trick up his sleeve." The Curvaceous Pirate replies: "You're welcome."

Connie, Steven, and Star are too having a rematch with Kahachi, Vachir, and Yeh-Lu, but this time they switch partners. Steven vs. Vachir, Star vs. Yeh-Lu, and Connie vs. Kahchi. Star says with confidence in her voice: "Alright let's dish out some bad pirates." Connie says in agreement: "You got it." Steven also agrees: "Let's do it!"

Vachir uses his bow and shoots flaming arrows at Steven, but he uses his shield to bounce the arrows off, the arrows hit the support beams the Captain's Quarter almost hitting the king and queen who are still fighting with the undead hand, even Polly joins by bitting it and shake it around in her mouth with the royals hit it with blunt weapons. One arrow hits Ogodei in the head. Vachir was now out of arrows, so he's force to use his bow as a close range weapon. Steven throws his shield, Vachir tries to block it with his bow, but the shield cuts it in half and sends him flying into the mast, sticking him to it. He struggles to remove the shield from his rib cage but cannot it's stuck deep into the mast, then Number 2 walks up and punches the flaming archer, knocking his bottom jaw off. The two gave each other a thumbs up.

Connie was fighting Kahachi, the two are equally matched, Kahachi says impressed tone with Connie: "You fight well. You should join our crew." Connie replies with a smile: "No thanks. I'm good." She gives a 'bring it on' hand sign, so Kahachi mightily swings his guan dao, she blocks the attack with Steven's ancestral sword, but the swing from the guan dao was so strong it breaks the sword, shattering it like it was glass, only the handle was intact. She was sent flying across the ship about 4ft away, the heavy weapon carrying pirate walks to Connie with an evil smirk on his face as he was about to deal the final blow, until he's it in face by a frying pan that sticks to his from impact.

Connie turns to see the Albino Pirate and Pirate-closer-to-being-a-chair. Albino Pirate yells: "Connie, catch!" Both Pirates tosses their swords to her, and she catches them. She has new found confidence and smirks, as the cursed pirate removes the frying pan to see Hindu girl with two swords in her hands now. Connie says with a smirk: "Come to mommy." Kahachi charges swinging his weapon, she bends her back dodging the blade as it graces her, she then spines around and stands up in a fighting stance. He tries to stab, cut and thrust his weapon into her but she dodges them, she jumps, ducks, spines not even getting a cut of her hair. As he brings down his weapon to chop her half she blocks it but clashing the swords into an X, then she cuts the top of the guan dao off then kicks him overboard into the water. Connie then spines her swords western style back into the belt without the sheath, the sword handle of Steven's sword she groans in guilt since she was responsible for the sword she says to herself: "Ho boy. Pearl's gonna kill me." She places the sword handel in the sheath on her back.

Star was fighting Veh-Lu, who keeps tossing explosives at the rebel princess, till she cast a spell: "Narwhal blast!" She shoots a live narwhal with a rainbow horn onto the skeleton pirate, it was flooping on top of the skeleton dropping his bag of handheld bombs.

The skeleton tries to push the large aquatic mammal off, and he sees his bag of bombs he tries to reach for it till Star grabs it and says: "Too slow!" She holds the bag by the lace, the cursed pirate can only express by the crack of his helmet to show his visible eye in fear. Star says: "Not so tough without your firecrackers are ya?" The cursed demolition expert tries harder to push the narwhal off but can't lift it for it's over 3,530 pounds heavy. Star says: "Too bad." So she throws the bag in the air and casts a spell: "Bomb turn into cupcakes!" The bag of explosives were shot by a rainbow beam turning them into multiple colored frosted cupcakes, that fell on to the floor, three fell slat on Yeh-Lu. Star says hin a happy tone: "Bye-bye." Yeh-Lu had only one bomb left in his sleeve, and was about to use it till Pirate-with-a-gout hits him with a small hallow barrel in the head knocking him unconscious. Star turns to see the Pirate-with-a-Gout, who gives her a wink and thumbs up.

Dipper and Mabel are fighting with Kyōkotsu with only one arm and Amiboshi, Dipper uses his small size and throws a barrel of rum into the giants eyes, and falls overboard. He turns to Amiboshi holding a sword in his hand and says: "Too bad my brother too busy killing someone to watch me kill you. But I guess your sister will do." Dipper replies with his arms crossed: "Yeah well, I'd be more worried about my sister."

Amiboshi was confused by what the young man meant, until, Mabel fires her grappling-hook gun. The hook hits the young cursed male twin in the head, and to his reponds: "Ow!" Before how he could retaliate at the Pine twins, he noticed his flute has fallen off his dress. He looks down and sees his flute rolling, he gets down on his knees and chases after it, while yelling: "Ah! My flute! My flute!" He tries to catch it, even as the rest of the French soldiers and normal and cursed pirates are still fighting and are in his way.

Dipper says to his twin sister: "Nice shot Mabel!" Mabel replies with happiness in her voice: "Thanks bro-bro." The two hug and pat each other on the back. Both says at the same time: "Pat-pat." Miboshi watched the twins and was impressed, more with boy. Mabel has physical action, while Dipper possess brains and thinking man. As the infant hovers towards the Pine twins a soldier charges with his bayonets only to be tosses into the wall, by the evil skeleton pirate.

As he stops he gains the attention of Dipper and Mabel. Miboshi says: "I must say, you two are a unique pair." Mabel says with twinkle in her eyes and a bright smile on her face and says about Miboshi: "Ah! A cute baby." They physic infant corrects her: "I'm actually over 400 years old, and I've butchered countless lives." Mabel quick switches to disappointed and replies: "Yesh! That's the opposite of cute." Dipper is on the other hand confised and asks: "Wait, if you're over 400 years old, than how come you're still a baby?" Miboshi answers: "I'm like a parasite. I transcend my mind into another's body. And I must say this body is worn out. Sure it's young but also cursed. So I'll be taking a new body. Yours will do boy."

The twin reation: " **WHAT**?!" Soon the physic baby conjures a spell in ancient Chinese, then a bright light shines blinding the twins, and the infant body falls to the floor. Mabel asks speaking her mind: "That's it? What a rip off. Right Dip...Dipper?" She watched her brother clench himself then grabs his sister by the shoulders and warns her: "Mabel, he's taking control! I can't fight him!"

Mabel remember this happening all over again, and says: "Oh, no! It's like Bill Cipher all over again." She narrows her eyes, Dipper eyes were turned into the physic's eyes, and he says through Dipper's voice: "Now your brother's body is now mine." The physic in Dipper's body walk twards his former body, and picks up his wand rattle. Mabel was confused on why dose he still needs the wand, so she asks: "Why do you still need need the rattle?" Miboshi answers her: "I may have physic powers, but my rattle holds the rest of my powers, it is the source of my other spells to cast." Mabel putting the two and two together the evil physic and rattle, and ask: "So wait you can enter a person's body and you still need a wand for everything else?" He nods yes. "Well you exposed your weakness." She takes the wand from Dipper's possed hand. "Give me!" She runs away with the wand in her hand.

Miboshi chases after her and angerly yells: "Give me back my wand you little brat!" Mabel turns around and mockingly says to him: "Aw, baby wants his rattle? Come and get it sucka!" She continues to run, Dipper's possessed body growls and chasing her all over the ship dodging everyone who's fighting.

Miboshi yells in anger at Mabel: "When I get my hands on you, I'll send pieces of you to the four conerse of the earth!" He stated as he started to sweat. Mabel replies not feeling threaten and remember something from the past: "That's all? A dream demon named Bill Cipher said he disassemble me and Dipper's molecules. Top that!" He still growls and continuously chases her. He continues to yell: "I'll banish you into another dimension! I'll make you curse your mother on the day of your birth! I'll...(inhaling and exhalinh quickly)." He was exhausted, Mabel stops and turns to see her brother's body slowing down catching his breath. Mabel says with a teast of victory: "Ha! My brother's body is getting weaker, and being running out of energy. Me I've got energy to spare and I've had four shots of 'Mabel juice'!" She started to run again.

As the Physic parasite started to run again, he was running on fuams. Miboshi says weakly: "Ah! Body getting weak. Move you useless noodle legs." He punches his possed body's chest to force it to move. "Body...becoming unsustainable...must scratch misquote bites...ah! Must leave this usless husk of a body!" So he repeats the Chinese spell and transcends his mind back into his orignal body. Dipper groans as he fall to the floor. Mabel rushes to her brother and places her hands on her brother's shoulders and says with concern in her voice: "Dipper! Are you alright?" Dipper regaining consciousness and answers: "Yeah, and here I thought Bill was bad he took over my body. But I was out he took my body when we made the deal. This 400 year old baby just took over my body while I was still in there." They both lightly luagh for remembering Bill Cipher.

Miboshi after returning to his cursed body says to the Pine twins: "You think you've defeated me? That was nothing, wait till I..." he forgot he didn't have his wand. Mabel holding the wand says: "I still have your rattle. Want it? Go fetch it!" She throws it in to the ocean. Dipper says to Miboshi: "Also you're not as smart as you think." The male Pine's twin shocked the physic with his words. "Only going after hoist with more brains than physical abilities is pretty dumb."

Before he could respond, he was then turned into a baby goat. Mabel says: "Aww!" He hands where on her cheeks and her eyes were twinkling at the adorable creature. Dipper on the on the other hand was confused and asks out loud: "Was that him or?" Star interrupted and answers: "Nope! I did that. I figure he'd have another trick up his sleeve, so I turned him into a goat, so he can only say 'baw'. Can't cast a spell when you can only say baw." Dipper complements Star: "That's really smart there Star." Mabel agrees as she pets the newly transformed creature: "Yeah, and adorable version of him, great thinking Star." The rebel princess blushes at the comments given by Dipper and Mabel.

With Queen Moon holding Polly in her arms and King River holding the skeleton arm with his index and middle fingers and thumb, after beating it with hammer they think it's dead till it tries to grab King River's face. King River exclaims: "Dearest, open the drawers please!" The queen puts Polly down and quickly opens the dresser drawer and the king shoves it into it. But the arm sturggles to break free from the drawer.

Back in the caves Mukotsu throws one of his toxic bombs, Jean and Renkotsu who still has the bowl stuck to his head. Both of them ducked after the bomb exploits, gaining the Pirate Captain and Nakago's attention, for 4 seconds then went back to fighting. While Renkotsu is immune and he has the bowl on his head, it's hard for him to breath anyway, Jean holds his breath as he was on the ground Mukotsu with his sword walks to Jean and says: "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" Nadai voice says gaining Mukotsu's attenction: "You like pain?" She swings a long golden rod at the cursed toixic demolitionist in thr face. "Try wearing a corset." She give the end of the rod to Jean, he grabs it, she lifts him up on his feet they look into each other eye-to-eye.

They turn to see the Pirate Captain and the cursed Captain dueling in the moonlight, and as both are skeletons, the Pirate Captain turns Nakago around and slices him in the back, the cursed Captain yells in pain then turns back to the Pirate Captain and fights him still.

Nadia asks Jean: "Who's side is the Pirate Captain on?" Jean simply answers: "At the moment?" The couple started to fight back agianst three other cursed pirates. While Soi and Mukotsu are arguing as skeletons in the moonlight, Renkotsu finally removes the bowl that was stuck to his head, he says to himself: "Finally! That thing was stuck to my head tightly." He turns around and is hit in the face by the rod by Nadia.

Soi and Mukotsu use their swords to kill the French inventor and the dark skin acrobatic, only to be blocked by the golden rod used by both Jean and Nadia. Jean punches Mukotsu in the chest and Nadia kicks Renkotsu the weast and they drive the rod into the three pirates. Soi yells in pain, she was on the first end of the rod, Renkotsu was on the left end of the rod, Mukotsu was in the middle between his sides. Both pirates at both ends tries to pull it out but cannot pull or push it out.

Jean holding one of Mukotsu's toxic bombs in his hands, he shoves it into the skeleton's chest, both Jean and Nadia pushes the stuck trio put of the moonlight, where they're in the human form, Jean and Nadia step away from the pirates. Mukotsu looking for the bomb but can't reach it in his mortal form. Mukotsu last words: "No fair." The toxic bomb explodes in his chest, the gas builds up till it blows up the whole body, destroying both him as well as Renkotsu and Soi beside with him.

Out of the moonlight both Captain stood, the Pirate Captain cuts his hand purposely with the coin in his and then tosses it to Jean who climbed up to the stone chest. Nakago pulls out his pistol and aims in at Nadia.

Then a fire shot is heard, Nadia gasp at reaction, but the shot wasn't from Nakago he turns to the Pirate Captain who was the one who fired his pistol, at the cursed Captain.

Nakago scoffs then mockingly says: "10 years you carried that pistol, now you waist your shot you fool." With a smug look on his face. Jean corrects him and says: "He didn't weist it you fool." Nakago turns himself to Jean standing near the chest, seeing fresh blood on the knife in his left hand and in the right hand he drops the coins one with his blood the other with the Pirate Captain's blood into the chest with the rest of the cursed gold.

Nakago was shocked to see it, as Jean purposely dropped the coins back into the chest, then Nakago drops his weapon looking down at his left leg seeing blood dripping down. He pulls up his pain leg to see the bullet hole on his knee cap, he falls to the ground wounded and groans as he clenches his wounded leg.

Aboard the Le Faucon Loveberry drives her sword into Bankotsu's chest, as he clenches his wound, the (former) cursed pirates look at themselves seeing their in human form, they even look up to see the moon and the moonlight shining down at them. They were no longer cursed and are now surrounded by French soldier and the normal/misfit pirates and M8. Bankotsu groans in pain as he fall backwards to the floor.

After the arm stopped movie the king slowly opens the drawer, both he and the queen cover their noises, from the smell of a rotting limb, so he quickly closes it again just to avoid the stench.

Steven exclaims in a cheerful tone: "Yeah! You're not immortal anymore!" San agrees: "Which mean you can die now." Amiboshi finally has his flute as he rises next to his brother Suboshi, Pete and Ralnaldo pointing their weapon at thet two pirate twins. Amiboshi and Suboshi holds their hands up, Suboshi: "Parley?" He said with a small teeth smile, that quickly fades away. On the other end of the ship Suikotsu's evil side looses control and the good Suikotsu says: "At last we're mortal now!" Dipper and Mabel beside him, Mabel says: "Good for you Sui." Then Suikotsu says: "At long last, I can die." Both twins exclaims: "WHAT?!" They were shocked to hear the man with split personality disorder.

The good Suikotsu was about to drive his claws on his right into himself, until the his left hand grabs his wrist. It was the other hand, his left side of his face was controlled by his evil side. The evil Suikotsu says: "Oh, no you don't!" The good side struggles as he replies: "Yes I do!"

Mabel says to stop the good Suikotsu: "Wait! Sui we can help you!" Dipper say to his sister: "Are you crazy Mabel?! He's a killer with a split personality!" Mabel replies to her brothe: "I know bro-bro, but he can still be given help!" While they argued the Yin and Yang of Suikotsu is struggling. The good Suikotsu exclaims: "No! So long as I live so dose my evil side! I cannot let my evil plague humanity!" Mabel says still trying to save him: "No! Wait, we can still help you!" Good Suikotsu yells: "I must kill him!" So with all his strength and free will he drives his claws into himself killinh him slowly. Mabel with tears in her eyes rushes towards him putting her hands on his left arm and says: "Sui, hang on we'l get you to a doctor!" Suikotsu good side says with a smile on his face accepting death: "It's alright Mabel. Whatever waits for me on the other side, wither it be reward or punishmet. I'll accept it." Suikotsu dies in Mabel's arm and she slowly places his body on the floor and says her goodbyes to him: "Ho, Suikotsu, you sacrifice yourself, so your evil wouldn't plague humanity. Good night sweet prince." She closes his eyes and folds his arm respectfully giving him a proper rest. As the king and queen look through the window believing the chaos is over

Loveberry look at Mongke who's acting commanding leader, she says to him: "Surrender now pirates, and we mighty give you a fair trial." Mongke says in anger as he clenches his fist: "We would rather die than go to your contry's rat infested prisons!" The rest of the former cursed pirates agreed, death is better prison. Especially if it's a rat hole with little human decency.

So Yeh-Lu removes his armor to reveal a large bomb strapped to his chest. One French soldier says: "Ho no, he has a bomb on him!" Mongke continues: "That's right! And we've placed explosives underneath the ship's bottom and in the engine room! If we die, you die with us!" So the good pirates, and French saliors and soldiers, the M8 and the royal family along with Polly jump overboard the ship just as Yeh-Lu lights the fuse.

After that the whole formerly cursed crew chose to stay, but all but Suboshi and Amiboshi jumped overboard as well, then bomb explodes destroying the ship leaving wreckage. The survivors latch on to the floating objects. One French soldier asks: "So what do we do now? We wait here till the sharks feel like having a midnight snack?" Number 2 says in a optimistic mood: "Don't worry we'll wait but not for sharks."

Before anyone could asks, the Nautilus rises from under the water. The crew on deck are the Helmsman and the Rutile twins, who tosses a rope latter and lifts aboard the survivors of the Le Faucon's destruction. Everyone is given a blanket and warm coco, the Queen says: "Thank so much." The left Rutile says: "It was our pleasure to help." The right Rutile replies as well: "It nothin' yo worry about." The Helmsman says: "Now you cannot tell anyone about this." The king asks: "Why not? Your machine should be congratulated." The Helmsman answers: "This machine isn't like any other the world has seen before. In the right hands it can do great good, but in the wrong hands there's no telling what could happen." The royals understood the reasons why, so the nodded in acceptance.

Back in the cave, as the Pirate Captain looks through the none cursed treasures, Nakago holding onto his wound still trying to stop the bleeding.

Jean says to Nadia: "Well I guess that's that." Nadia agrees with Jean: "I guess your father will finally know peace. And I'm sure he be proud of you and your accomplishment." They smiled as the gased into each other's eyes, then they turn to Nakago. Jean asks: "What should we do with him?" Nadia answers with anger in her voice as she glares at Nakago: "I would say kill him, but that wouldn't make us any better than him. So instead send him to prison, chained up like a caged rouge animal." The Pirate Captain wearing a crown, with jewels and silver on it, a few necklaces of pearls, gold, silver etc... and other golden objects including a Chainmail made out of gold. The Pirate Captain says in agreement: "That seems fitting punishment."

Nakago mockingly say to the trio: "You are fools to let me live. I've suffered in this life and I'll add your names to my list, and someday I'll becoem like a god. I'll destroy this world only to reforge it in my imagine. Soon you and your children and your children's children will worship me." Nadai says with anger as she grabs his neck collar: "No, you're the fool. You think just because you have power or had a horrible life dosen't mean you should make others suffer. And you think you can control people through fear. But you're wrong, and you won't be a god, you're mortal now. And you punished as one." So she punches him in the face knocking him out cold.

In the row boat Jean rowing, Nadia beside him, Nakago tied up and shove a gold encrushed emerlad egg in his mouth, the Pirate Captain wearing the crown leaves the cave and rows to the Nautilus.

 **Alright this was a long one but worth it. The next one is the last chapter. If you have any comments or ideas let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter of this story, if you have any ideas for the next one please speak freely, there's no such thing as a dumb idea or dumb people, unless they're stereotypes.**

The next day, in La Harve in the town center France at dawn, the Pirate Captain, Number 2, Pirate-who-loves-kittens, Pirate-with-a-Goat, Albino Pirate, Pirates-closer-to-being-a-chair, and Curvaceous Pirate are standing on the gallows side to side, with nooses tided around their necks. The Magnificent 10 are wearing civilian cloths.

The announcers quotes the list of crimes, speaking in a public crowd who came to watch the hanging. The Announcer says: "Pirate Captain, you and your crew are here by sentence to be hanged, for crimes against the crown of her majesty the Queen Victoria the 12th. That includes but not limited to Piracy, theft from the wealthy and nobal families of Eroupe, and illegal smuggling of particular cargo which is illegal in other countries except from country of origin..." He continues as the Magnificent 10 watches for being Star's friends they're granted Amnesty, but they feel twords their friends who are about to he hung even though they risked their lives to help the Butterfly royal family.

Star stood next to her parents mopping at what's about to happen to the lovable band of misfit pirates, Nadia holding Marie's hand stood next to Loveberry as they and the rest of the M10 watches and listens. Marie asks Nadia: "Why is Pirate Captain is going to be hung even after they help against the cursed pirates?" Nadia answers with what she knows: "I don't know. I just don't know. This is wrong." The other members of the M10 agree. Steven expresses his thoughts: "She's right. I mean when we broke the law we did for a nobel cause. We saved the Cheyenne's land."

Star also expresses her opinion: "They shouldn't be put to death. They should be given metals for their heroic actions." Queen Moon replies with sympathy: "I understand what you're saying. But the law is the law, and we must obay it." Ashitaka says in anger twords the law's ideals: "It's an unjust law. Why the Pirate Captain is a good person, and so are his crew." Steven says in agreement: "The only crime they've done is steal form the rich and give to the poor." He spoke too soon.

The Announcer continues: "There's also, the impression of American police officers. You are all here by sentence to hang by the neck until death. May God have mercy on all of your souls." The Hangman makes sure all the nooses are tighten enough so the ropes will not break on either their own weight or kills them slowly. He walks to the end where the leaver is, and holds on to it. The Magnificent 10 couldn't stand by any longer and watch the injustice being commenced. So Steven throws his shield as the leave pulls sending the pirates to drop but the shield's speed cuts all the ropes, and bounces from the wooden support and returns to his arm.

The misfit pirates land on the ground, San behind them, she cuts the nooses tided to their hands. They get up and both them and the Magnificent 10 rush twords the town exit, Nadia carrying Marie with them so she dosen't feel left behind this time. As they see the exit in front of them are 30 pirates, till Star cast a spell: "Iron Ram!" Then a large ramhead made entirely out of iron clashes into the 30 soldier, not enough to kill, but sends them tumbling down to the ground.

One French soldier charges with a bayonet till Ashitaka grabs the gun and uses his super unnatural strength bends the gun then punches the soldier pushing him into 5 other soldiers shoving them into the ground. Then the Misfits and Connie pick up the fallen soldiers swords and use them to defend themselves but not to kill.

Steven uses his shield, he bashes and knocks down soldiers as they kept comming. One soldier points his rifel and says: "Filthy Pirate lover!" Before he could fire Jean punches him the face, then kick him in the croch. The soldier holds onto his privet parts, Jean turns to see Steven giving the thumbs up thank you.

Marco karate kicks and punches 10 guards simultaneously. San uses her stone knife against French soldiers with swords, she cuts one in the leg, the other in the left arm, the last one she flips him over her body. Dipper and Mabel run charging into 6 soldiers, Mabel fires her grapplinghook gun, Dipper grabs the hookend, and Mabel holding onto the gun, they continue to charge into the 6 soldiers. The first three, they use the rope to flip them, and then they wrape around the other three, and bash them with a near by kitchen frying pan.

Number 2, Albino Pirate, Pirate Captain, and Star, they're back to back, covering Jean and Nadia who's still holding onto Marie just when they're surrounded by 15 guards until Lion and Yakul charges in clawing and antler bashinh the 15 guards without killing any. Then jumping out of Lion's main is King and Waddles jumping onto a random soldier and another was being pecked by Polly the dodo bird.

As the misfit pirates and M10 are being pushed into the center next to one another, they're soon surrounded by 60 soldiers pointing the rifels with beyonds. Commodore Loveberry with the Butterfly royal family beside her walks to them as some soldiers move out of the way. Loveberry says: "I keep underestimating you, ten and misfit pirates. You are all full of surprises."

Queen Moon not angry but mad and says to the Magnificent 10: "I granted amnesty and this is how you repay me? By throwing your lot with them? They're pirates." Ashitaka protest: "And good men. The Pirate Captain saved countless lives multiple times! How is it justice for him if he to die after all he's done to help others?" Connie agrees: "He's right. Queen Victoria's laws are unjust, to everyone including pirates who've done no crimes. Have the hang man add ten shoes to the noose, and put Marie in an orphanage. At least our conscience." Steven says speaking up: "If the Queen of England represents the law, than we'd rather be outlaws, if it means freedon to those who did good." Loveberry says in an upset tone: "I may not command Princess Star Butterfly, being she's of the Butterfly royal family. But the rest of you, you forget your place." San protest in anger: "Who are you to say which rules are to follow?" Loveberry turns to San and asks: "Wolf girl, do you not obay the law?" San replies: "The laws of humans mean little to me." Star steps forward and says to her parents: "Mom, Dad I love you both, but I've always questioned the queen of England's laws. Hanging pirates regardless if they did a crime or not, or how big or small it is. And in prisoned anyone who stealing bread just to feed their love ones. And the rich taxing innocent people out of their hard working money to keep their comfy lifestyle instead of giving it to school and hospitals."

Moon heavily sighs and says: "Star, I understand what you're saying, but laws create order. Without laws there's chaos." Star says: "We're not asking for chaos, we're asking for justice, and I mean true justice. Besides we come from a long line rebel princesses. You were a rebel when you were my age. So was grandma, and great-grandma. All of our ancestors were dating back to when the first queen found the wand." King River agrees and exclaims: "Star and her friends are right!" Everyone was shocked to hear the responds of the King. "Let's face it darling, we've been under the oppression of the British Empire for centuries! Both mine and your family! It's about time someone stood up to the British Empire!"

Queen Moon is conflicted, the Magnificent 10 are right, that the British Empire's unjustly actions must be stopped, however she must keep the peace, their kingdom cannot stand against the whole Empire's military and must keep the peace for the sake the Butterfly Kingdom and its allies. Moon says with understanding in her voice: "Fine, you're free to go, both you and the pirates." Loveberry was shocked to hear that, so she protest: "But your highness!" Queen Moon just holds out her hand to stop her protest to mean silent. Moon says: "Alright Stat, you can still be part of this pirate crew. Both you and your friends, and I'll let you go. However if you're cought by the Empire, neither I or your father will help you. We'll keep up the apperence so you have no ties with us or the Butterfly royal family." Star understood, knowing that if Star's cought she and her whole family would be arrested by the British rule.

The Pirates and M10 walked to the docks, and at the docks the Nautilus rises, and makes port. Marie looks at the ship and says in amazement: "Wow! What a big boat." Jean says to Marie: "That's right. You know Nadia's father Captain Nemo, was the previous captain of this ship." Marie was continually surprised, to hear that. As a large metal plank connects from the Nautilus to the docks, Marie rushes on board, Nadia warns her: "Marie be carful!"

But Marie was excited when she walked onto the deck to see the conjoined Rutile twin and Rhodonite, so Marie rushes to them and says: "Hello!" The Rutile twins turn around to greet her, but Rhodonite shrikes and runs. The left Rutile says: "Don't worry, she's a skittish person." Marie apologizes: "I'm sorry I didn't know." Right Rutile says: "It's ok. By the way we're the Rutile twins, the one who ran off screaming is Rhodonite."

Marie turns around and both her and the Rutile twins see Padparadscha walking up to them and says: "Everyone I have a wonderful vision. We're having our Magnificent 10 and pirate friends are comming aboard and but before them a little girl with them." Marie was confused at first, till an older woman comes up and explains: "Forgive...her...Padparadscha...can...only...predict...the...present." Then Padparadscha says with a smile: "Here comes Fluorite."

Marie then turns to her left to see Jamerhai and Mowgli in his jumpsuit. Jamerhai kneels down a bit to Marie's hight and says: "Hello little girl. My name's Jamerhai, and this is Mowgli." Climbing up to Marie's left shoulder is Rikki the mongoose, who rubs his cheeks against her's. "And that's Rikki." She giggles and says her name: "I'm Marie."

Mowgli picks Marie up to his hight and says: "So you're Marie? Nadia and Jean tells me all about you. That you're smart, talented, strong and brave." Marie blushes and replies: "Aw. I even stood up against a demon once. They toiled me I was so brave." Mowgli smiles and says: "If you stood up against a demon, then a Skull Crawler are no big thing." They all laughed at that remark.

The Magnificent 10 and Misfit Pirates board the submarine, Steven yells: "All hands! Pirate Captain on deck!" The Pirate Captain walks seeing the crewmembers on the ship saying hello, he walks to the bridge of the ship, where Lars, the Helmsman and other members of the staff wait for him. He and the misfit pirates and regular pirates along with the M10 And Nautilus crew stood there.

The Pirate Captain stood on the bridge he felt...uncomfortable. The Pirate Captain with uncertainty in his voice: "I just don't, I mesn no offense but it dosen't feel...right you know. No wheel to drive the ship." The Helmsman with his arms cross and with a smile says: "We figure you'd say that. So we added this." On the Captain's chair in the left arm, there's a new button. The Pirate Captain presses it, and the chair lowers back into the Captain's room and coming down from the ceiling is a silver wheel with six buttons in the center.

The Pirate Captain couldn't find the words of a full sentence, but simply says: "It's beautiful." Lars adds: "And that's not all. Loon on deck." They all look through the windows and sees Rhodonite, she stomps on the deck three times, to reveal two of rows of cannons one on the left side and one the other side. They were all amazed by the new cannons.

Mabel says with amazment in her voice: "This ship's been upgraded." Dipper agrees: "Yeah. We're gonna make the Queen of England's empire a run for her money." Ashitaka says in agreement: "Impressive. Most impressive." The Pirate Captain asks: "So do the just come up after you stomped on the deck or...?"

The Sonar officer says, explaining twords the buttons on the wheel: "No, you see, the buttons on the wheel let's you control the Nautilus, however you choose. The top let's you rises the ship, the bottom button let's you dive. The upper left button let's you control the speed either fast or slow. The lower left allows you to dock either coming in or leaving. The upper right button let's you control the summoning the weapons not just the cannons. The last button allows for full stop."

The Pirate Captain was intriguing by this. He slowly takes the wheel and presses the docking button allowing them to un-dock, it was still shake-y a bit so almost everyobe fell. But the ship goes forward into the open ocean.

As the Royals and soldiers watch the ship sail off. One officer asks Loveberry: "Commodore, should we go after them?" Loveberry was walking away, she turns around and answers: "It wouldn't be sporting if we didn't give them a day head start."

Meanwhile Jean and Nadia stood on the deck beathing in the sunset they gase into each other's eyes and Jean comes up with the courage to speak his feelings: "Nadia? I've been meaning to tell you." Nadia replies: "I've been mean to tell you too. I love you." Jean says with a smile on his face: "I love you too." So the two kiss of passion, Jean's left hand on Nadia's left cheek. Their love was more truer than ever.

As the rest of the crew and M10 and Nautilus stood in the bridge they all smiled at the Captain. Polly on the Pirate Captain's shoulder. The Pirate Captain says: "What are you looking at? To your stations!" The whole crew shuffles, Cotton's parrot says: "(squawk) set sail." They all rush to their stations of the Nautilus.

The Pirate Captain says to himself: "Now then, bring me that horizon." He humbs to himself to 'A pirate's life for me'. "Really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo-ho!"

Back on the Isel De Muerta, at dark with the moon shinig brightly Zira swam for two days back to the cursed treasure. Animal POV, Zira says: "I cannont die. I have plans. For starters I'll get my revenge on the brat who beat me and threw me overboard!" She climbs up to the cursed gold, and steals a single gold coin with her teeth. She stood in the moonlight she sheds her skin off turning back into a cursed skeleton again.

 **I like to thank Cowardly Christian and Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan, for supporting, so next is the dead man's chest story. So please review, comments and ideas.**


End file.
